


Sinful Misbehavior

by kickcows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Breathplay, Church Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diedrich curses, and praises, the day that he crosses the line with his best friend - Vincent Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my other half. ❤

* * *

Diedrich sits on the last pew in the campus chapel, upset that this morning’s mass is mandatory. There are things he would much rather be doing, like sleeping. Or, even doing homework. Anything would be better than to have to sit and listen to the deacon drone on about how it is their ‘duty’ to do the will of God, and uphold the name of Weston College. Diedrich is so busy going over in his mind how ridiculous this whole affair is that he does not notice someone slide into the pew next to him.

“You seem to be in fine spirits this morning, Diedrich.” The soft lilt of the prefect of Sapphire Owl voice makes Diedrich’s hands curl into fists. “Too early for you, German?”

He keeps his mouth shut, knowing that the teen beside him is just goading him on purpose. Never mind the fact that the two had parted ways only a few hours prior, and _he_  is the reason Diedrich would much rather be sleeping than attending this silly mass. He shifts in the pew, his backside still a little sore from the previous night’s activities.

“Hello? Are you ignoring me?” Vincent’s finger taps his temple. “Diedrich, it’s not very becoming of you to ignore a fellow prefect.”

“How many times must I tell you to not call me by that name?” His eyes narrow, glancing to the side. “Or, do you just have a terrible memory, Mole?”

“And I keep telling you, that is not my name. In fact, I’m pretty sure you know what my name is, considering you were screaming it-” Diedrich’s eyes narrow to slits. “Ah, my mistake. I meant to say that you addressed me by my name just yesterday.” Vincent’s lip curled up in a half-smirk. “Please accept my sincerest apology?”

Diedrich turns his head back towards the pulpit, the deacon standing up at the front, the mass beginning. He picks up his book bag off the floor, setting it on his lap. He intends to finish up some of his homework, which is why he has chosen to sit in the back row. As his hand reaches into his bag, a hand slips under it, fingers skimming his inner thigh.

“What are you doing?” He speaks through his teeth in a harsh whisper. The fingers on his inner thigh start to travel upwards. “Don’t you _dare_  go any further.” The student body begins to sing a hymn, no one bothering with the hymnal for the tune was ingrained into them when they began their lives at Weston.

Vincent’s fingers caress his balls, making him inhale sharply. “Now, now, Die.” Vincent leans over, speaking into his ear. “Don’t make too much noise, or the others will question what the two of us are doing, hmm?”

“Phantomhive…” He shifts in the pew, his knees spreading apart. His own body betrays him, his aching arousal beginning to throb in his pants, barely withstanding the teasing fingers of Vincent.

“Just relax, Die,” Vincent’s voice glides smoothly into his ear canal, making it very difficult for him to keep his composure. “I just fancy a little tug to keep my boredom away.”

His hand slips down Diedrich’s pants, the Green Lion’s prefect quickly adjusting his bag to rest higher up on his lap. He bites his lip, keeping his head forward, as he feels Vincent’s hand wrap around his girth. After a reading, the deacon stands up in front of the congregation, and begins to preach his homily. Diedrich feels Vincent’s hand start to squeeze him hard, the damn brat trying to make him make a noise. But, he won’t give in . No, he’ll endure the sweet torture on his prick, flexing it after a particular harsh tug. He hears Vincent moan low afterwards, a victorious smirk appearing on Diedrich’s face.

“Do it again, Die.” Vincent whispers in his ear. “Let me feel you do _that_  again.”

Only too happy to oblige, Diedrich flexes his girth, receiving a small thrill when Vincent covers up a moan with a cough. The hand holding him pumps him harder, his knees spreading apart more, the book bag almost falling between his legs. Vincent catches it before it makes it that far, holding it on his lap with his unoccupied hand, the two sharing a quick look before Diedrich turns his head back to the front.

He wants to keep looking at him. He wants to get lost in chestnut eyes. He would prefer to be back in his dormitory with him, to allow him to be vocal with the intimate touches Vincent keeps torturing him with. The deacon begins to pace back and forth, neither prefect noticing as they are too focused on one another. Diedrich’s finding it more and more difficult to breathe, his orgasm quickly approaching.

“Are you going to come, Die…?” Vincent speaks low, lips grazing the shell of his ear. “I can feel your prick _throbbing_  in my hand. We both know that means you’re close.”

As the deacon finishes his homily, and asks the congregation to stand, Diedrich’s release hits him fast, the sound of everyone shuffling around allowing him to let out a low grunt. Vincent pulls his hand out of his pants as they both stand up, joining in the hymn, both seeming to sing out of breath. A handkerchief is pulled out from Vincent’s pocket, the teen using it to wipe off any evidence on his hand. Diedrich can feel his skin crawl, ashamed he’s just done the unthinkable during mass, and yet can’t seem to find to care about it for too long. When mass comes to an end, both share a look, and take their leave, heading in opposite directions.

Diedrich enters his dormitory, and finds himself pressed against the wall, the door slamming shut as Vincent’s mouth attacks his, the two kissing each other hard, while struggling to get their clothes off of one another. He leans his head back, moaning low with each harsh nip Vincent leaves on his neck, as they guide each other over towards the bed.

“W-We don’t have long,” Diedrich reminds him, as his back connects with the mattress. “Be quick, Vincent.”

“I could never be quick with you, Diedrich.” Vincent positions himself between his thighs, and slips his cock into his body, both moaning in appreciation at the slow penetration. “Besides, you know I don’t care if I’m late.” He bends down, pressing his lips against Diedrich’s, who readily takes them with his own. “Let’s be late to our class. We’ll suffer through some Y’s together.”

Arching his back, he pushes his hips downwards, forcing Vincent to go deeper inside of him. “Y-You’re the worst, you know that, Phantomhive?” He groans loud, Vincent’s cock striking him in just the right place. “Nnngh…there….”

“Here, Die?” Vincent’s cock hits him in the same place, a loud moan falling past his lips. “Eureka…”

The clock begins to chime, letting both know that their first period is beginning. Neither care, though, Diedrich rolling his hips with Vincent’s. His hand goes towards his cock, and begins to stroke himself, knowing that Vincent enjoys watching him pleasure himself. He used to be shy about it, but since their love affair began, he now craves putting on a show for him. Each pump of his girth has Vincent moaning lower, which is music to Diedrich’s ears. They both rock together, and soon meet their summit, Diedrich’s name spilling from Vincent’s mouth, making him slip further into love with the Sapphire Owl prefect.

They lay together on his bed, Vincent’s head resting on his chest. “Hey, Die?”

“What is it?” He mumbles, fingers drawing lazy patterns on Vincent’s back.

“Let’s just stay in here all day? We can say we had food poisoning, or something.” Vincent looks up at him, chestnut eyes seeming to glow.

Diedrich stares into them for a few moments, before staring at the small mole at the corner of his left eye. He knows the answer that comes out of his mouth will be the wrong one, the look on his lover’s face already sealing the deal for him. He huffs out an annoyed sigh, before giving a sharp nod of his head.

“Fine. You got me.” He replies, trying not to laugh when Vincent jumps up, and straddles his waist, a large smile on his face.

“Wonderful.” Their lips touch, both giving the other a gentle kiss. “I promise, it will be worth it.”

“It had better be.”

The day flies by, neither leaving Diedrich’s bed except to use the facilities whenever necessary. Both of their bodies are covered in love bites, and scratches, which both proudly give one another. Vincent had been right. Every single minute spent playing hookey had been worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I keep touching my rope burns and remembering last night.”

* * *

Leaving lecture a few minutes early, Diedrich makes his way down the hall, and heads out into the bright April sunshine. He sees a lone figure laying on the well manicured lawn of Weston College, a few students standing around and pointing at him. Grumbling under his breath, Diecrich walks towards the figure, and towers over them. “How many times do I have to tell you to not lay on the grass in this manner, Mole?”

“But it’s so nice and luscious.” Vincent doesn’t bother to stop looking at the book he’s reading. “And why must you call me by that name, German?”

Gritting his teeth, Diedrich counts to ten in his head before answering. “The same reason why I don’t call you another name.” His eyes go towards the prefect’s wrists, where he can see the evidence of what they had dabbled in the night before clear as the sky above his head on Vincent’s pristine white skin. Kneeling down, his attitude changes as he speaks quietly, “I thought I told you to take care of those.”

“I keep touching my rope burns and remembering last night.” Copper colored eyes look up at him, a playful smirk on his lover’s face. Diedrich looks away, but not before noticing Vincent touching the visible marks for him to see.

He looks back at him, and sees that his wrists are now covered, hiding away the marks. “Have you been thinking about it all day?” He asks, without thinking. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he realizes his mistake, and wishes to cover his tracks, but the damage has already been done.

“Are you suggesting you haven’t been?” The smirk on Vincent’s face turns to a cheeky grin. “I’m fairly sure that your mind was on how it felt to domin-”

His hand slaps over Vincent’s mouth, before he could utter out another word. “Damn it, Phantomhive! You do this on purpose!”

“Guilty as charged.” Vincent replies after Diedrich takes his hand away from his mouth. “But, I’m right, aren’t I?”

“And if you are?” He mutters, standing up.

“Then, what the hell are we doing outside, when we can go back up to my room, and try it again!”

Groaning, Diedrich watches Vincent gather his things, before standing up. “It is still light out.”

“So? No one is going to bother us. Come on,” Vincent takes his hand, and leads him across the grass. Since they’re both prefects, no one pays them any mind as their feet tromp through the green blades. “Or, are you worried that because there’s still light, you might just have to look at me, hmm?” His copper eyes seem to sparkle, making Diedrich grimace.

“I didn’t say that…”

“Then it’s settled! We try again right now!”

***

Unlike the night before, where Vincent had his hands tied above his head, laying on his back, both decide they want to try a different position. Diedrich carefully slips the manila rope over and under his wrists, binding him with little room to move. He then loops the rope against the headboard, making sure that Vincent is secure. He kneels behind him, bottle of oil in his hand, as he pulls the dropper out of the top.

“Quit stalling, German…” Vincent hisses softly, as the first few drops of oil land on his twitching hole. “Mmm….”

“How is it you’re always so randy?” Diedrich asks, dropping more oil onto his lover’s body, before rubbing his finger against the opening. “Am I not giving you enough?”

“I am a teenager,” the Sapphire Owl prefect reminds him. “And a teenager sex drive tend to skyrocket at any given time, and are completely insatiable.”

He pushes two fingers into him, and watches as Vincent’s body pulls them in. “Yes, but no matter how much sex we have, it seems that you always want more.”

“Don’t you, though?” Vincent moans low, pushing his hips back, as Diedrich starts to spread his two fingers apart. “I can’t help it if your prick is always on my mind.”

“Idiot.” He pulls his fingers out, pouring more oil onto them. He starts to coat his own cock with the fluid, getting it nice and wet. “There are better things to think about than us having sex.”

“Yes, like me giving you a hand job in church.” Without thinking, Diedrich slaps his hand against Vincent’s ass, leaving a red palm mark on his lily-white skin. “ _Fuck_ …” Vincent moans low, back arching, as Diedrich starts to kiss the area he’s just slapped.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers against the raised flesh. “I didn’t mean-”

“It felt amazing, Die. Do it again.”

“I can’t.” He shakes his head, sitting back up on his knees.

“Do it.”

“Vincent-”

“Do-aaaaaah….” His hand slaps the opposite cheek, another arch of Vincent’s back makes something inside of Diedrich awaken. “Yes…”

His cock throbs, as he pushes the tip against his lover’s entrance. He pushes it into him, Vincent tugging on the rope that’s keeping his hands in place, a low whine emitting from his mouth, as his cock is pulled in, just as his fingers had done only a few moments ago. As much as he complains that Vincent is too horny, he relishes it because he’s just as promiscuous as he is, and being able to share these experiences with his best friend means the world to him. Even if it’s things that no two men have any business doing, such as what they’re engaging in at the moment.

Diedrich lets Vincent adjust completely to his girth, which always takes a few seconds, no matter how prepped he makes him. Once he feels those inner walls begin to loosen up, he pulls his hips back, before thrusting them forward, his cock sliding deeper into Vincent’s tight channel.

“H-Hit me again, Die…” Vincent begs him. “Hit me while your prick is inside of me…”

Moving on instinct alone, Diedrich lets this new fetish of Vincent’s consume him. After each rough thrust of his hips, his hand slaps Vincent’s ass, each wanton moan falling from his lips drives Diedrich to do it over and over. He presses his chest to Vincent’s back, as he slams deeper into his body, eyes watching the rope. He sees the skin becoming irritated, and that darkness inside of him seems to whisper ’ _Good_ ’ in regards to Vincent’s flesh being marred by their acts once more. He drives himself deeper and deeper into him, each loud cry spurning him on with their rough copulation.

“T-Touch….!” It’s a request that Diedrich is only too happy to oblige, as his hand snakes around Vincent’s body, hand curling around the thickened flesh of his cock. He pumps him slow, feeling Vincent’s heartbeat in the palm of his hand, his inner walls squeezing him in a vice-like grip. “F-Fuck, Die….I’m…..I’m….”

He jerks Vincent off, the warmth of his release beginning to coat his hand, allowing him to slide it up and down with ease. He thrusts his hips forward, his own orgasm hitting him hard, as he pulls out at the last second, come landing on the small of Vincent’s back. It takes him a few seconds to regain his sense of body, as he sinks back onto his knees, panting hard.

Blue-black strands of hair are a muss, Vincent’s cheek pressed against his left arm. “B-Be a dear, and untie me, Die?”

“Yes, of course.” He wipes off his hand, and quickly unties the manila rope. He lays down on the bed, Vincent’s head coming to rest on his chest. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asks, feeling guilt beginning to creep in, as he remembers how hard he struck his lover’s backside.

“I’m perfect, Die.” Vincent lifts his head, a lopsided smile on his face. “I like it when you do as I say.”

“I always will, Vincent.” Only behind these doors will he call him by his first name, as it makes it more intimate for the both of them. Even though his lover tries to get him to say it everywhere else, Diedrich is almost positive that Vincent enjoys hearing it in these situations more so because it keeps it between the two of them.

“You’d better, or else there will be hell to pay.”

“You have my word.” Diedrich looks into his eyes, hoping to convey every single thing he can with one look, rather than say those three words out loud.

“What about your prick?”

And, the moment is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Diedrich walks along the corridor, making his way to his next lecture, when he feels something grab his wrist. Looking down, he sees the distinct manicured hand of his best friend, and has to wonder just what the hell he’s doing in this part of the campus, when he knows that Vincent’s next lecture is on the opposite side of the building. Without saying a word, he gets pulled into a small alcove, sticking his books underneath his arm.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Mole?” He whispers, as other students walk leisurely down the corridor. “Why are you over here?”

“I’ve got something very important I need to discuss with you.” Vincent says, his hazel eyes seeming to blaze with something that Diedrich knows can’t be good for him.

“Lecture begins in-”

“You can skip. Come on.” Vincent takes his hand, pulling him out of the small alcove.

The two move counter to the students steadily filing by. No one questions them - for why would they? They are two prefects, and for all they know, they’re being summoned to the Head Master’s quarters to discuss something related to the school. Diedrich keeps looking around though, and tries to act as aloof as he sees Vincent, for he knows that his best friend has an easier time slipping into this role of deceit. Not that he would ever tell him that. He’s so busy worrying about what the others will think of what they’re doing, that he doesn’t realize that the two have stopped walking. Bringing himself out of his head, he looks up and feels himself blanche.

“Why did you bring me here?” He groans, unable to hide his discomfort. “You do realize we’ve already been to mass today, yes?”

Vincent does not answer him. Instead of verbally answering him, he pulls him into the one place he never expected him to. When the small door closes, trapping the two of them in the small vestibule, Diedrich stares at him. “Are you out of your mind, Vincent?!”

“I told you, I had something very important to discuss with you.” A hand grabs his arousal, forcing a sharp breath from Diedrich’s mouth.

Staring at him, he wills himself to not get hard. “So, we came _here_  because why?”

“The dorms are too far.” There’s a smirk on Vincent’s face that causes Deidrich’s stomach to twist in a pleasant manner. _No. This can’t happen_. Lithe fingers unbutton his slacks, and reach into his pants. Instead of trying to push him away, he places his hands on either side of the booth meant for a sole occupant. Diedrich knows it will be futile, as Vincent always gets what he wants when he wants it. “That’s a good German.”

Too timid to say something back, he just stands there and watches the Sapphire Owl pull his cock out of his trousers, hand still wrapped firmly around it. He bites his lip, as a rush of lust sweeps through his body. This isn’t right. They shouldn’t be doing this in here of all places. Not with his pants down like this. Not with stale air becoming stifling hot as he feels Vincent start to stroke him with purposeful strokes. His hands push against the thick wood that was used to build this small enclosure, no noise being made as he stares into his best friend’s hazel eyes. Without a thought, he rolls his hips a little, and feels himself becoming thicker in Vincent’s hand.

“Do you seek penance, my lord?” Vincent whispers into his ear, his eyes falling closed as a low groan pushes past closed lips. “Do you seek salvation?” Teeth bite down on his earlobe.

“S-Stop this madness.” His whispered words are false. He doesn’t want him to stop. He wants him to keep going. He _wants_  to do unspeakable acts in this small vestibule. More so than he knows he should.

Delicate kisses are peppered against his jawline, compelling him to lean his head away from those lips, so that they’ll continue their intended path. “I know we did things last night,” Vincent’s hushed voice makes Diedrich moan low, “but I couldn’t _wait_  to feel you in my hand again. In class, as I wrote tedious notes, all I could think about was how nice your girth feels in the palm of my hand.” A rough squeeze makes Diedrich gasp, shoulders sinking as his hands go to Vincent’s shoulders. “And so, I knew that I _had_  to find you, Die.”

“T-Typical.” His head drops forward, as he takes the initiative to kiss his lover. Vincent returns the kiss with a soft moan, which causes his toes to curl in his loafers. “Harder, Vin….” He brushes his lips against Vincent’s, and feels the request honored. “Nnngh….I’m…”

They kiss with zealous kisses, Vincent’s tongue touching his as his hand pumps his cock faster. Diedrich embraces Vincent as best he can, as he begins to come, moaning low into the kiss as Vincent pulls him through his orgasm. When it’s all said and done, he drops to his knees without decorum, and yanks Vincent’s pants down, his mouth claiming its sweet prize.

He knows just how to skillfully suck his best friend off, as he’s been doing it for the last few months. Vincent’s hand goes to his head, Diedrich readily submitting himself to Vincent’s silent directions. It isn’t long before he has Vincent gasping his name, the sound of it sending a shiver up Diedrich’s spine, as he swallows every last drop of his release. Once he feels him soften, he pulls his mouth away, and finds the hand that Vincent had used on his prick, and begins to lap at the stickiness, the taste of himself mixing with Vincent’s unique taste creates a salty cocktail that he has learned to crave.

Standing up, he fixes Vincent’s trousers first, then fixes his own. Both are out of breath, but wear identical satisfied smiles. The bell begins to toll, announcing that lecture has finished. Both join the throngs of students that have begun to fill up the hallway. Diedrich turns to Vincent, as he begins to head off to his next lecture.

“Swan Gazebo after class?” He asks. Vincent nods his head, a smirk on his face, as he disappears through the crowd. Diedrich can only shake his head, as he walks with a slight bounce in his step to his next lecture. Vincent Phantomhive will be the death of him. He’s sure of it. At least this time, the fool did not leave a mess on his pants, unlike the last time they had done something so precarious in the sanctuary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Shut up, I’m going to choke you. Wait… you’d like that.”

* * *

A slight breeze blows through the Swan Gazebo, the Prefect Four sitting around, talking about what their plans are for the holiday coming up in two days’ time. Their fags stand at attention, not bothering to join their conversation. Diedrich looks over at the prefect for Sapphire Owl, and can see the absolute boredom on Vincent’s face. If he’s so bored, why doesn’t he get up and leave? He taps his finger against his shoulder, garnering his attention.

“Yes, German?” Even his tone sounds bored. Diedrich doesn’t let it bother him, though, because he’s used to hearing it all too often. It’s only when they’re behind closed doors does he get to hear Vincent’s true vocal tone. “Something the matter?”

“If you’re so put out by their talk, why do you remain?” He keeps his voice low, not wishing to talk over the prefects from Scarlet Fox and Violet Wolf. Their fags have joined in the conversation, paying no mind to the two of them.

Copper eyes narrow, but Diedrich can see the hint of a smirk on the Vincent’s lips. “Why, German, I had no idea you cared so much for the state of my attention.”

“Oh, shut up.” He rolls his eyes, leaning back against the sofa. “You can be a royal pain, you know that?”

“Are you suggesting I should be something else?” The smirk appears now, Vincent continuing to speak low so only he can hear him. “I seem to recall a certain prefect that happens to enjoy the royal pain, if you-”

“Shut up, I’m going to choke you!” Diedrich quickly replies, and instantly pales, when he sees a wicked smile manifest on Vincent’s face. It makes his stomach dip, realizing only too late just what he’s said. “Wait…. You’d like that.”

“Give the man a prize!” Vincent chuckles low. “Did that take you a bit to get there, German?” 

He stands up, and looks over at his fag. “Midford. We’re leaving.”

“Awww, don’t go, German. We were just getting started.” Vincent’s maniacal laugh sends a chill up his spine, for all the wrong reasons.

Quickly turning his head, he glares at Vincent. “You’re delusional, Mole.” He looks at Alexis. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“Right!” His fag grabs his things, and the two of them leave the sanctuary of the Swan Gazebo, Diedrich putting as much space between him and Vincent that he can muster up.

Arriving back at their dorm house, Diedrich takes his things from Alexis. “That’s all for today. Make sure you do the rounds this evening. Last round at 10.”

“Yes, sir!” Alexis nods his head, and then takes his leave, knowing that Diedrich has dismissed him without having to say the actual words. And that makes him happy that he’s chosen such a fine individual to be his fag.

He heads up to his dorm, and sets his stuff down. He has things to do before dinner, but can’t find the energy to care. Maybe Vincent’s boredom rubbed off on him. _Stupid Mole_. He huffs, and takes a seat at his desk, grabbing his text books from his bag. He sets them on his desk, and begins doing his homework, pen scrawling his answers on a sheet of paper.

The hours tick by, as he finishes up his homework. Glancing at the clock on his desk, he’s surprised to see that it’s almost half past ten in the evening. Had he really been working that long? Stretching his arms over his head, he hears his body crack in places he did not realize could make such a noise, groaning at the slight discomfort. Sitting in the same position for a few hours has left him with a sore back. He heads into his bathroom, and decides to take a shower, hoping that the water will release some of the tension he’s feeling. A bath would do better, but he doesn’t have the patience to wait for buckets to heat up, so a shower will have to suffice.

Finishing up, Diedrich walks back into his room in just his towel, water dripping down the nape of his neck. He goes over to his wardrobe, stopping mid-stride when he sees a lump on his bed. “Do you mind telling me what you’re doing in here?” He asks, not at all surprised to see the said lump underneath the covers on his bed.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier this afternoon,” Vincent remarks, his head nestled on Diedrich’s pillow, as if it’s the most natural place for him to be. “So, of _course_  I had to make sure you were made aware of it.”

“Tsch,” Diedrich rolls his eyes. “You could have just told me in the morning, you know.”

“Actually, I cannot.” The prefect pushes the blankets down to reveal Vincent’s naked form. “For, you see, it’s about that whole choking business.”

Not that he’s surprised by the comment, it still takes him a second to process just what’s been said. “Oh? And what’s that? You actually want me to do that to you?”

“If I say yes?” Vincent’s ever-present smirk appears on his lips. “Would you be so kind as to indulge my request? Or rather, your threat?”

“Get out of my bed, and go back to your dorm.” Diedrich has to say the words, even though there is no strength behind them. Even as he says them, he’s walking over to the bed, dropping his towel to the floor.

Vincent holds up the sheets, allowing him to slide in next to him. “Come on, Die… You know you’re tempted to do it.”

“Just because a person has thoughts doesn’t mean they have to act on them.” He moves to lay close to him, his left hand hovering close to the base of the prefect’s neck.

Copper irises are blown out, only a ring of color visible to him, as Diedrich starts to stroke his fingers against Vincent’s neck. “Remember the ropes, Die? You weren’t comfortable at first, but then you enjoyed that.”

“Because the noises you make when you’re tied up do something to me,” he murmurs into Vincent’s ear. His thumb strokes the hollow of his throat, heart beating hard in his chest. “If I choke you, I won’t be able to hear those noises.”

“You’ll hear something different.” Vincent’s naked body presses close to his, their cocks touching beneath the sheet. Diedrich groans low, burying his face against his neck, his thumb sliding to rest at the base of his throat. “Come on, Die….”

They both know he can’t refuse. His four fingers rest on the other side of Vincent’s neck. Looking into his eyes, he starts to squeeze gently, Vincent’s mouth dropping open, as he leans his head backwards. His thumb pushes into the skin more, hating himself for actually enjoying this. The noise that Vincent makes goes straight to his cock, making him moan low.

“You’re right, I do hear something different, Vincent,” he speaks low into his ear. “How about I do this, while I take you?”

“ _Please_ , Die…”

Letting go of his neck, he reaches for the small vial of oil he keeps in the drawer next to his bed, and pours some onto his fingers. He reaches down, but then Vincent’s hand touches his own, forcing him to put his hand on his own cock. “You came prepared, didn’t you?” Diedrich moans low, slathering the oil onto his prick.

“You know me so well, German~.”

“Shut up, Mole.” He groans, enjoying how Vincent’s hand is still moving his own, helping him get his cock ready for him. “E-Enough.” He pushes his hand away, before moving to lay between his legs.

“Don’t forget, Die.” Vincent pleads with him, as he places the tip of his cock against his entrance.

Diedrich moans low, hating that Vincent has such an effect on him. His clean hand goes to the base of his throat, as he pushes his girth all the way into his loosened body. His fingers squeeze, as he sinks his cock deep into Vincent’s body, watching as his lover tilts his head back, a ragged moan falling from his lips. The way his Adam’s apple bobs makes Diedrich thrust his hips forward hard, gripping his neck tighter.

They move together, Vincent pushing his hips down, as he thrusts up into his tight channel. He decreases the pressure of his hand around Vincent’s neck, but then would increase it without warning, the most animalistic noises falling from Vincent’s lips each time he does that. It makes him feel hot all over, as he thrusts harder into him, knowing that the man can withstand the pain, and in fact, gets off on it. Which makes _him_  get off on it, because it’s a bond that the two of them share - allowing each of them to have complete trust of the other.

He rolls his hips faster, squeezing his neck more. “V-Vin, you need to touch yourself.” He could do it for him, but his unclean hand is trying to keep him balanced, while the other is still wrapped around his throat.

“Aaah….” Vincent’s choked out moan as Diedrich squeezing his neck tighter makes him shudder from head to toe. He looks between their bodies, and sees the prefect’s hand working on his own cock.

Thrusting hard into his body, he can feel his lower belly coiling tight, but refuses to allow himself his release. He chokes Vincent more, enjoying the shortness of breath he can hear in Vincent’s wheezes, the breathless moans leaving his mouth driving Diedrich mad with desire. He feels his body tighten around his prick in a vice-like grip, the warmth of his lover’s seed now shooting between their bodies. He squeezes as tight as he dares, Vincent staring at him with a look of adoration, as another high-pitched, breathless moan leaves his lips. With that, Diedrich finds his nirvana, thrusting his hips one last time to push himself in as deep as he can, his release spilling into Vincent’s tightness.

His hand drops away, as he moves to lay on top of Vincent, their mouths coming together with a rushed kiss. Both moan in harmony, Diedrich’s tongue sweeping past Vincent’s lips, and touching his tongue with his own. As he grows soft, he slips out of Vincent, their kiss ending with soft grunts leaving both of their mouths. He lays next to him, his fingers going to marks at the base of Vincent’s neck.

“I did it too hard,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry, Vin.”

“Don’t be. I’m not.” Vincent curls up next to him, resting his head on his chest. “I’ll just make sure to wear my uniform properly tomorrow.”

Diedrich snorts. “ _That’s_  not going to make it super obvious.” His fingers glide over the hollow of his throat. “You really are quite the pervert.”

“You love me for it.” A soft kiss touches his sternum. “I’m going to sleep here tonight, German.”

“As if I could say no to you, Mole.” He holds Vincent close, the word ‘love’ still ringing in his ears.  

His eyes go to Vincent’s neck, seeing his fingerprints on the base does something to him. He hates to admit it, but Vincent’s right. He does love that Vincent is such the sexual deviant. He’ll keep entertaining those perversions for as long as he’ll have him. Closing his eyes, he drifts to sleep, holding Vincent close, a tiny smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The chapel is quiet - heavenly so, and is just what Diedrich has hoped to find by coming here so late in the day. He bends his knee in genuflection to the altar, making the sign of the cross on his body, before kneeling down in one of the pews in the center of the chapel. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the well-worn beads of the rosary his mother had given to him at his First Communion. He places his forearms on the edge of the bench in front of him, the cross on his rosary dangling close to the wood, as he starts on the first decade, closing his eyes to center himself.

He’d decided to come to the chapel after dinner, as he had not been ready to head back to the dormitory. He knows that if anything should come up, his fag will be more than capable of handling the situation, allowing him to have this time to himself. It had been far too long since he’d come to the chapel on his own, to pray the way that his faith had taught him. That his _mother_  had taught him, making sure to drill it into his brain. “ _Are you keeping up with your prayers?_ ” She would ask him this every single time he’d returned to Germany for the breaks between semesters, and he’d always lied to her and told her he had. Now, he’s trying to make it right, by apologizing to the Holy Mother and Father, and to his Son, through the act of the repetitious prayer.

His fingers slide over the beads, each prayer falling silent from his lips, as he speaks them in his mind. As he gets to the second decade, he hears the doors of the chapel open. Not a quiet, gentle opening. No, the door to the chapel is flung open, his hands gripping tight onto the beads when he hears a voice call out. “Die? Die are you in here? Someone said they saw you come in here. DIE!”

“I’M RIGHT HERE.” The response is automatic, his veins burning with anger at being interrupted. He hears footsteps echoing down the center aisle, his fingers still clutching tight to the Rosary in his hands. He feels the beads sway, the back of his fingers touching something warm. Opening his eyes, he sees the slender back of the prefect for Sapphire Owl. “Really, Mole? You just _had_  to sit right in front of me?”

Vincent Phantomhive turns his head to the left, the mole just below his left eye visible to him, as is the mirth he can see reflected in his hazel eyes. “Would you mind being quiet, Die? I’m trying to _pray_.”

“Why you….” He narrows his eyes, knowing for a fact that the prefect sitting in front of him wouldn’t know the words to any prayer, except perhaps the liturgical “Please God,” and “Oh, God”. Those only pass from his mouth when Diedrich is deep inside of him, Vincent screaming in pleasure at how good their fornication is. He blanches at that thought, eyes quick to look up at the cross, as he says a silent “Sorry” for thinking such lewd thoughts in the chapel.

The warmth against his fingers disappears, as he hears Vincent kneel down in the pew in front of him. “I need as much saving as you do, German,” Vincent replies. “Speaking of, do you pray in English, or in German?”

“What difference does it make?” He keeps his thumb and forefinger pressed on the first bead of the next decade, trying to return to the peace he’d felt before Vincent had so rudely interrupted his sanctuary. “And why are you even in here? Don’t you have homework?”

“I finished it during study hall this afternoon.” Vincent hums thoughtfully. “As for why I’m here, I think that answer should be obvious.”

“To pray.” He doesn’t bother to phrase it as a question, because he knows it’s a lie. “I don’t understand how you can be so flippant in such a holy place, Phantomhive.”

Vincent doesn’t bother to reply, so Diedrich closes his eyes and begins to pray once more. He feels something begin to pull his hands down, something caught on the cross of his rosary. “A holy place, Die? Do I need to remind you of what the two of us did a fortnight ago in this very chapel?”

“Please, don’t.” His stomach twists at the memory - from despair, or ecstasy, Diedrich is too afraid to acknowledge which feeling it is. He feels something tug on his rosary a second time, his eyes opening to look down, and feels his mouth drop open in shock. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Vincent??”

“Swearing in church?” A pleased look crosses the prefect’s face. “What?” Vincent asks. “Is something wrong?”

The words come out a bit muffled, as the cross and short strand of beads are in Vincent’s mouth, his tongue rubbing over the beads. He’s laying on his back on the pew, staring up into Diedrich’s eyes. Diedrich is too shocked to pull them out of his mouth, eyes drawn to the way his tongue keeps rubbing between each bead, making the silk strand wet with his spittle. He tries to close his eyes, but can’t, stuck on watching Vincent’s mouth. Loosening the grip he has on his rosary, he watches as more beads start to be pulled into Vincent’s mouth, Diedrich’s eyes now locked onto Vincent’s.

“Keep praying, Die,” Vincent pulls the beads out of his mouth. “I’ll help you keep track with my mouth.”

“Do you have no morals?” The words come out a bit strained, as he questions his own, his gaze dropping back down to where Vincent’s mouth is. “No scruples?”

Hazel eyes are level with his, as Vincent sits up and looks right at him, his breath tickling Diedrich’s upper lip. “It’s just an object, Die. It isn’t something that’s actually holy.”

“Yes, but to me it is.” He pulls the rosary into the palm of his hand, feeling Vincent’s spit now clinging to his skin.

“Then you’re a fool, putting your faith into such a materialistic object.” A smirk appears on the prefect’s lips, as their lips come within millimeters of one another. “Now, I know you want to continue on with your….praying.” The word sounds distasteful on Vincent’s tongue. “If I’m bothering you so much, then I will take my leave, German.”

“Don’t go.”

He stares into Vincent’s eyes, as he watches him lay back down on the pew. He holds his palm over his head, allowing the rosary to unfurl from his fist, the crucifix being pulled into Vincent’s mouth. _It’s just an object_. He closes his eyes, and tries to get back on the proper decade, but Vincent’s tongue has taken to licking at his fingers, making it impossible for him to go back to his prayer. He pushes his fingers against Vincent’s tongue, a soft groan passing from his lips, as he hears Vincent release a pleasure filled moan. He knows that if he acts in the way he wants to right now, he’s going to be damned for eternity.

“Do it, Die,” Vincent whispers, his words as tempting as the snake’s words to Eve. “Stop fighting yourself, and do it.”

Making peace within his mind, Diedrich gets up from his pew, and goes to the row in front of him. He yanks Vincent up off the pew, and sits down, pulling him to be on his lap. “You’re damning me to Hell, Phantomhive.”

“Good,” Vincent whispers into his ear, as he starts to rub himself against Diedrich’s painful erection. “I don’t want to be all alone down there~.”

Diedrich moans low, before roughly grabbing onto the back of Vincent’s head, pulling it back so that he can kiss him roughly. Vincent whines into his mouth, as the two of them continue to rock against one another, but it’s just not enough for either of them. Figuring he’s already done so much, Diedrich sits Vincent up on the pew in front of them, and pulls his houndstooth trousers down. He hears the prefect laugh, the sound bouncing off the vaulted ceiling of the chapel. It’s a wicked laugh, one that makes Diedrich’s cock throb hard, as he realizes that he’s under Vincent’s spell, with no way out. He pulls his own pants down far enough so that his own cock is free, and two seconds later, Vincent is back on his lap, his body pulling Diedrich’s cock into his body with a downwards push of his hips.

They could get caught at any moment, but neither move to rush their coupling. Diedrich almost moves at a slower pace, just because it feels surreal. Like he’s moving through a dream right now, Vincent’s moans sending him to an ethereal plane of existence. He places one hand on his lover’s hip, the other making a fist around Vincent’s cock. He groans into his ear, as he rubs the pad of his thumb across Vincent’s leaking tip. “We’ll burn together, Vincent…”

“Y-Yes, Die…!” Vincent moans loud, encouraging Diedrich to do the same. “F-For…eternity…!”

Vincent kisses him hard, as the two of them chase their orgasm together. After a few rough bounces on his lap, Diedrich groans into Vincent’s mouth, as he feels his body squeeze around his cock tight. One final thrust, and he’s coming, his loud moan mixing with Vincent’s, as the bell above them tolls the eight o’clock hour, drowning out their noises to the rest of campus.

Wiping his hand off with his handkerchief, he is quick to wipe off Vincent, before he stands up from his lap. He then wipes himself off, averting his eyes as Vincent takes care of himself. They both pull up their pants, standing up from the pew together. Diedrich looks at the prefect, and can see that smirk back on his lips.

“What is it?” He asks, picking up his book bag, as the two of them start to walk out of the chapel.

His lover gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “Oh, nothing.” When they get outside, a breeze pushes some of the damp hair off of Vincent’s forehead. “So…. your room or mine tonight?”

“You’re insufferable, Mole.”

“You love me.”

And without acknowledging that comment, as they both know it’s the truth, he heads to the Green Lion dormitory, nonverbally making the choice for the two of them. Vincent follows, just as Diedrich knew he would, for he knows that what they’d just done is just a taste of what’s to happen in his private dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - ”Bad boy. I thought we talked about not doing this.“

* * *

Paddles dip into the water, sounds of the river being displaced fill the air as the fag of Green Lion, and its prefect, row around in the afternoon sunlight. Diedrich tries to ignore the boat that’s just floating along, no one except one person sitting in the boat, doing absolutely nothing. Just laying on the benches, enjoying the spring warmth. And it bothers him to no end that he actually seems to care, because he knows damn well that the person in that boat is acting in this specific manner just to goad him into a frenzied state.

“I say German, isn’t the weather quite beautiful today?” The prefect in the boat that’s just sitting there calls over to him.

He grits his teeth, ignoring how Alexis is looking at him, worried that he’s not doing what he should be. He begins to row faster, heat racing up his arms as he works muscles in a way that he hasn’t since the prior fall. “Did you hear someone speaking, Midford?”

“Yes, actually, I think that it’s-” Alexis begins to sputter, the boat pitching a little as his fag is unable to keep up with the speed that Diedrich is keeping.

“You can be so rude, German.” Vincent Phantomhive sits up, and splashes water over towards their boat.

Whipping his head to the side faster than a bullet leaves its chamber, he glares daggers at the good for nothing prefect of Sapphire Owl. “Mind what you say, _Mole_. You would do well to keep those comments to yourself.”

“If you say so~.” Vincent hums. “Listen, why don’t you paddle over to my boat, and let your fag go back to the dormitory. There’s a matter that I wish to discuss with you.”

Torn between wanting to do as the teen asks, and wanting to refuse him just to piss him off, Diedrich feels his shoulders drop. “Midford, if you wouldn’t mind rowing over to where Phantomhive’s boat is.”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Alexis nods, and begins to row over towards the boat floating in the middle of the river.

When they get up close to it, Diedrich stands up, perfectly balanced, and steps into Vincent’s boat. Sitting down on the bench, he looks over to Alexis. “Head back to the dormitory. I shall be along in a bit. Make sure that there are no problems.”

Alexis salutes him. “Yes sir!” He starts to paddle away, leaving Diedrich alone with his fellow prefect.

“Alright, Mole. I’m here. What is it you wanted to discuss with me.” He picks up the oars, and begins to row them, hating that he’s doing exactly what the prefect wants, even without him asking.

A smug smile appears on Vincent’s face. “Well, you see, I was rather hoping that you’d row us back over to the dock, so that we may retire back to the Sapphire Owl’s dormitory. What do you say, German? Fancy a private chat session with me in my _bedroom_?”

“Are you even trying to hide our relationship?” He grumbles under his breath, but has changed the course of the boat by rowing towards the dock. “You know we must be careful.”

“Do you really think that any of these buffoons are paying any attention to us?” Vincent asks, exiting the boat first when they come up to the dock.

Diedrich rests the oars on the boat, then gets up with the help of Vincent, and plants his feet down on the dock. “ _Everybody_  watches you, you moron.” He pushes past him, and begins to walk towards the Sapphire Owl’s dormitory. “Come along, Mole. Let’s get this over with.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Vincent calls out after him, making his footsteps falter for just a moment. Squaring up his shoulders, Diedrich curls his hands into fists, and continues walking, counting to ten inside of his head, as he’s so apt to do whenever he’s around his fellow prefect.

Neither say a word until they get to the prefect’s private dormitory, the door slamming hard behind Vincent. Diedrich turns around, and feels his guard dropping, as his lover approaches him, hands reaching out towards him. Diedrich readily welcomes Vincent into his embrace, their mouths coming together, tongues touching with a quickness that leaves them both slightly breathless. The coat that he’s wearing gets pushed off roughly, Vincent seeming to be in no mood for decorum this afternoon. Not that Diedrich minds all that much. At least their in his room, rather than someplace else on campus. He’d been ready for anything that Vincent could have thrown at him, be it fooling around in that damn boat, or back in the Swan Gazebo, or somewhere else. The teen’s sexual appetite has been off the charts the last few days, Diedrich becoming in tune with every need and desire that seemed to roll off of Vincent’s body language.

A hand slaps his hand, as he starts to try and undo the fastener at Vincent’s waist. He winces, and pulls his hand away. “Bad boy.” Vincent clucks his tongue at him, a smirk on his face. “I thought we talked about not doing this.”

“You’re practically humping me, and you don’t want me to remove your slacks?” Diedrich asks, incredulous at how the teen is now acting. “You can’t be serious, Vincent.”

“Did I say that?” He replies, the smirk now reaching his eyes. “But, we _did_  discuss that I would tell you when to undress me, and when I would take care of it myself, did we not?”

His nails dig into his palm, as he remembers that what his lover is saying is the truth. “So, even when I know you’re desperate for me, I can’t take the initiative?”

“That’s correct. Now, remove your pants.” Vincent’s hazel eyes grow a shade darker, as he licks his lips. “I said do it now, German.”

Frustrated beyond belief, he kicks off his shoes, and yanks his pants and underwear off. “You can be so incorrigible sometimes, Vincent. I don’t even know why I put up with you.”

“Because you love how your prick fits into my body.” Vincent says, the blood immediately flowing to his cock as if to prove a point. “Now, place your hands on the bed, but stay standing.”

Standing in just his shirt and vest, Diedrich lays his palms flat on the bed. “This is _your_  perversion, Vincent. Not mine.”

“I suppose we’ll see about that, won’t we?” Vincent hums playfully, before standing behind him. “Now, press your chest to the bed.”

Palms flat on the bed, he rests his chest on the bed, his ass sticking out. “Hurry up and get this over with, Mole.” He closes his eyes, cheeks heating up as he takes in his current position.

A paddle hits his left asscheek hard, skin tingling where it has struck. He grips the bed, ignoring how the pain seems to flow through his body. “Will you learn to do as I say, German?”

“Yes, Mole.” He grits his teeth, inhaling sharply as he feels the paddle strike his other asscheek, the sting racing over his nerve endings.

“Yes….what?” Another hard strike to his ass has his gasping. “Repeat what you said, German. I did not hear you~.”

Another slap. “Yes, Vincent! Yes! I will everything that you say!” He cries out, the paddle striking across both cheeks. The pain has now disappeared, and has been replaced by something he isn’t expecting. At all. He feels his arousal throb, his nails digging into his palms more at the sudden realization that Vincent is right, once more. This isn’t just Vincent’s perversion. _Oh, no_.

“And if I tell you I want to have sex with you in the gazebo?”

One more strike against both of his cheeks. “T-Then I shall honor your request, Vincent!” He groans, knowing that it doesn’t matter anymore. He can’t keep up his facade, and so instead just gives into the enormous pleasure that this entire scenario is providing to him.

“What if I fancy sucking on that beautiful prick of yours in broad daylight? What will you say to me, German?”

The paddle strikes him hard, but then, he feels lips touch the spot that has just been hit. “I will welcome your cock into my mouth, anywhere and at any time!” He moans, pushing his hips back to feel more of Vincent’s lips on his skin. “Oh, God, Vincent, please! I can’t take much more of this!”

He’s turned over, his back now on the bed, Vincent in the same state of dress that he’s in. “You’d better not be lying to me, Diedrich.” Vincent’s knees drop to the sides of his hips, the tip of his cock rubbing against his wet entrance. “Because, if you are…”

“N-Never, Vincent.” He reaches up, and pulls the prefect down towards him, kissing him hard, as he thrusts himself up into his lover’s body, the loud mewl that Vincent makes is captured by his mouth.

They fuck hard, and fast, as both are already so close to the edge by this display of dominance. Diedrich knows that no matter what Vincent asks him, he will willingly do it. If he tells him to go stand in front of an execution squad, just for shits and giggles, he will ask for one final kiss from him, and stand at the ready. This is no longer a game between the two of them, but is now something that neither know how to place. With graduation almost upon them, in just a few months’ time, Diedrich isn’t sure how he’s going to be able to exist without his fellow prefect around him at all times, as he is now.

Thrusting deeper into him, he keeps his hand against the back of Vincent’s head, locking him in place, as their kisses become more erratic. Each hard thrust of his hips has Vincent moaning into his mouth, fingernails now digging into his shoulder blades, as Vincent clings to him for dear life. Diedrich moans low, pounding harder into him, knowing that this sort of roughness is what Vincent loves the most, besides all the public acts that they commit. _This_ , however, is his forte, and one that he’s more than willing to give in the heat of the moment. Regret comes later, but now? Now, it’s doing everything he can to make Vincent shout his name in ecstasy.

“Die…..Diedrich!” His name rings in his ears, as he reaches between their bodies, hand wrapping around Vincent’s weeping cock. “OH, YES!” He shouts loud, a moan ripping from his throat as warmth begins to spill over Diedrich’s fist. He looks into his eyes, staring into his very soul, as he pushes himself deeper into his body, his own orgasm crashing over him just seconds later. Neither look away from each other, the power of their copulation stealing both of their breaths away, as their bodies slowly fall back to earth.

Moving a little, Diedrich slides up onto the bed, keeping Vincent close to him. Even after he slips out of him, he’s holding him tight. “T-Told you you’d like it~,” Vincent says a little breathlessly. “Not just my thing anymore, hmm?”

“Shut up,” he presses his lips against the mole under his lower left eye. “Can’t we just enjoy a few minutes of silence after we have sex?”

“Never~.” His fellow prefect chuckles softly, but not before placing a soft kiss against his cheek. “Will you stay here tonight?”

“I need to take care of a few things in my dorm, but then yes, I’ll come back here.”

Hazel eyes look into his. “Promise, Die?”

“You have my word, Vincent.” He nods his head, staring into his lover’s eyes. Vincent nods, and returns his head back to the crook of his neck, both of their breaths slowly returning to normal.

True to his word, he returns back to the Sapphire Owl’s dormitory after lights out. And just as before, Diedrich can see that that sexual hunger is back, and gives himself over to Vincent completely for the rest of the night. Because that’s the nature of their relationship - whenever Vincent needs him, or desires him, then he’s right there to oblige him. It doesn’t matter if he’s in the mood or not; Vincent always manages to bring it out in him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

* * *

Something drops onto his lap, forcing Diedrich to look up from his studying. Reaching down, he picks up the confection that had been unceremoniously given to him. No doubt stolen from one of the Christmas trees lining the halls of Weston, he looks up and see the benefactor of his pilfered treat. He sees the same confection is between the teen’s lips, hazel eyes glowing with mischief as he pulls the treat out of his mouth.

“Quit looking so somber, German.” Vincent teases him, before returning the candy cane back into his mouth. “I brought you a treat.”

“A stolen one.” He glares at his lover, picking up the candy cane off of his lap. “Which tree did you steal this from?”

A hand goes over his chest, as a mock gasp leaves Vincent’s mouth. “Excuse me? I happened to purchase these from the confectioner just down the road from campus.”

“Which tree, Mole?”

“….The one in Sapphire Owl’s entryway.”

“From your own dormitory!” He stands up, slamming his book shut. There are angry shushes coming from nearby students, but he doesn’t care. He glares at them, fixing his waistcoat, the student body knowing just who and what he is. He picks up his books, leaving the candy cane behind, and heads out of the library.

Something taps his shoulder. “Die, you forgot this!” Vincent pokes his upper arm with the candy cane. “I thought you liked sweets!”

“I like them when they’re not contraband.” He glares at him. “And what are you doing here? I thought you were heading home for the holidays today.”

Vincent rolls the candy cane over his tongue, Diedrich’s eyes being drawn to his mouth. He could feel his cheeks beginning to grow warm, as his lover starts to lick the candy cane in an inappropriate manner. Shoving his books under his arm, he uses his free hand to grab onto Vincent’s arm, and yanks him into the first door they pass. The sound of their footfalls become much louder than before, Diedrich paling when he realizes just where he’s pulled Vincent into.

“Are we in here because you think I need to repent for my sins?” The prefect of Sapphire Owl teases him, rubbing the blunt end of the candy cane across his bottom lip. Diedrich barely hears him, his eyes too focused on just what Vincent keeps doing to the treat.

The smell of wax hits his nostrils, candles burning throughout the sanctuary. A wreath with four candles burning sits near the pulpit, one for each Sunday in Advent. The crucifix is covered, as it’s the time of year of the Lord’s birth, a white cloth hiding it away from the congregation. Diedrich wants to push the lecherous thoughts he’s having about the student in front of him away, but the more Vincent rubs the candy cane against his lips, the more strained his pants become. Each flick of his tongue has Diedrich’s cock throbbing, unable to tear his eyes away from the red and white treat.

Vincent’s hand touches his slacks, fingers gliding over the strained mound. “My, someone’s rather randy right now~.”

“W-We can’t,” Diedrich holds onto his last bit of sanity, as Vincent’s palm starts to rub against him.

“Why not?” He pulls the candy cane away from his mouth, hazel eyes becoming more auburn as desire manifests in Vincent’s eyes. “We’ve already done so much in here, what’s a little more fun?”

He knows that the teen’s logic is sound, and wants to say ‘because it’s wrong’, but the words never make it from his mind, and onto his tongue. Instead, his mouth locks onto Vincent’s, tasting the peppermint that clings to his lips, as their tongues touch with hurried strokes. He lets Vincent guide him, not at all surprised to find that they’re now on the raised altar, right near the pulpit. Their kiss breaks off, their vests and shirts unbuttoned, and slacks pooling around their ankles. Before moving to lay down on the altar (/just a building/), Vincent reaches for one of the burning Advent candles, and hands it to him.

“Are you mental?” He whispers, but nevertheless, his fist closes around the thin wick, watching as Vincent lays down across the altar.

“Drip some on me?” Vincent asks. “I want to know what it feels like.”

Shaking his head, he holds the wick over his chest, and watches as the hot wax drips down onto Vincent’s chest. The hiss that his lover makes has him biting his lip, becoming more aroused at the sight. The wax glistens in the candlelight, the flaming flickering a little as he moves his hand downwards. Torn between watching where it lands, and watching Vincent’s reaction, Diedrich watches his lover’s face, knowing that this time, wherever the wax has landed has caused his lover to let out the smallest mewls he’s ever heard him make.

“M-More, Die,” Vincent whispers. “Please? I want more.”

Eyes glance downward, noticing that he’s dropped the wax just above his belly button. Moving his hand a little lower, he begins to pour some of the wax just above where the trail of hair leads down towards Vincent’s prick. The gasp that leaves his lover’s throat is too much for him to take. He quickly blows out the candle, tossing it to the side, before settling between his lover’s opened legs.

They kiss each other with soft kisses, Diedrich’s tongue coaxing Vincent’s to touch his, another soft moan leaving his lover’s mouth. Breaking off the kiss, he digs into his pants pocket, and pulls out the small vial of oil he began carrying around, since Vincent tended to get randy at the most arbitrary times of the day. He pours some onto his palm, and coats himself. Once he’s finished, he rubs his fingers against Vincent, his two fingers slipping in easy, as the two of them had engaged in sexual congress before leaving for class earlier in the day.

Rubbing his cock along the seam of his buttocks, Diedrich teases his lover a few times, before pushing into him with one quick thrust. He clamps his mouth over Vincent’s, kissing the loud moan into his own mouth, as he sheathes himself fully into his lover’s body. Vincent’s leg wraps around his waist, pulling him closer, Diedrich pushing deeper into his body. He keeps his eyes closed tight, imagining that they’re back in his dormitory, rather than where they actually are. But, then, his eyes snap open, as Vincent pulls away from him.

“D-Don’t hide from this, Die,” Vincent murmurs, pushing his hips downwards. “You know where we are.”

A strangled moan leaves his throat, as he knows his lover is right. He can’t hide from this, just as he couldn’t hide from when they’d had sex in the pews just a few meters away. “Y-You just love damning me, don’t you?” He groans, his thrusts becoming more forceful.

“Mmmm…. I really do~.” Vincent moans, then pulls him down roughly by his shoulders, their mouths meeting with a harsh kiss.

He grabs onto Vincent’s cock, and strokes him fast. Diedrich breaks off the kiss, and stares into his lover’s eyes, as he strokes Vincent off. “C-Come, Vin…” He moans low, his eyes becoming unfocused, as he feels his orgasm beginning to happen.

“D-Diedrich…” Vincent gasps, before the warmth of his release begins to coat his hand.

Hearing his full name leave his lover’s lips pushes Diedrich over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard. He thrusts hard one last time, and then finds his release, groaning low into Vincent’s ear, as he feels his entire body go numb with bliss.

Clean up doesn’t take too long, Diedrich grabbing his handkerchief from his coat pocket. He cleans up Vincent, then cleans himself up, wadding the fabric into a ball. He watches Vincent pick up the candle, uses one of the burning candles to light it, and then sets it back in its rightful place on the wreath. He sees the smirk on his lover’s face, as his hand extends out towards him. He takes it, Vincent pulling him up off the ground with ease.  
  
“Come along, German. I do believe there is plum pudding being served in the mess hall.” Vincent walks down the aisle, and heads to the doors.

Picking up his books, Diedrich ignores the guilt he begins to feel, as he walks away from the altar. There isn’t much else than the two of them can do in this building, but Diedrich tries not to think about it, as he knows Vincent will find some way to defile it again with him. “Plum pudding sounds delightful.”

“Tis the season~.”

“Bah humbug.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Forgive me for I’m about to sin.”

* * *

Loosening the knot at his neck, Diedrich sits down at his desk, pen ready to take copious amounts of notes, as he’s got a test in his history class the following day. It had been a rather long day, and he was glad for a moment of peace, allowing him to take the time he needs to prepare himself for the exam tomorrow. Opening his textbook, he looks at the chapter that they’re to be tested on, and readies his pen against the blank piece of parchment. He begins taking notes, the pen dragging across the page unexpectedly when a loud knock sounds on his door.

“Scheisse,” he swears under his breath. Maybe if he doesn’t get up, whoever is at the door will go away. He’s in no mood for shenanigans this evening, as he’s got too much work to get through. Breathing calmly through his nose, he puts his pen back against the parchment, and turns his head to look at his textbook. He gets through one line of text when another loud knock sounds on his door. Standing up fast, he almost knocks his chair backwards, as he storms over to his door. “Do you realize that someone people are trying to study, Mo-oh.” He stops before he says something he might regret, and notices that it isn’t who he expects to be standing at his door. “Midford? What are you doing here? Is there a problem in the dormitory?”

Alexis Midford shakes his head. “N-No sir.”

“Very well, I’ve got some studying to do, so if you wouldn’t mind-”

“Sir, there’s an issue outside that I need your assistance with!” Alexis speaks quick, looking extremely distraught. “Please!”

Diedrich sighs, and fixes the knot of his tie. “You’re lucky that I haven’t gotten ready for bed.” He grabs his coat, and walks out of his private dormitory. “Well, come along! I don’t know where this problem is, so you’ll have to lead the way, Midford!”

“R-Right, sir!” Alexis gives a mock salute, then charges ahead of him, as the two make their way outside.

It’s not terribly cold, a rather warm spring evening, his wool tailcoat warm enough. He follows Alexis, and is surprised when they make their way towards the Swan Gazebo. _No_. He groans, as he sees the unmistakable silhouette of the prefect of Blue Sapphire. There seems to be a bottle of some sort in his hand, as he’s caterwauling to the waxing moon, shouting out profanities to whoever will listen. Diedrich sighs again, and debates about just letting Alexis figure this one out on his own, because he’s in no mood to deal with an inebriated Vincent Phantomhive.

“P-P-P-Phantomhive, I’ve brought reinforcements!” Alexis announces their presence to the prefect, who quickly turns around, stumbling to the side.

Vincent laughs, clutching his stomach with his arm, keeping the booze from spilling. “You’re joking, right? Lex, Diedrich won’t do shite!” More laughter rings out, as Vincent doubles over.

“Go back to the dorms,” Diedrich instructs Alexis. “I’ll handle this.” _I’ve got no choice_.

“Y-Yes sir!” Alexis salutes again. “S-Sorry I couldn’t do more!” He turns around, and begins to scurry back to the dorm, not looking back once.

He strides over to Vincent, and grabs onto his arm. “Just what the hell is your problem? You do realize it’s a school night, don’t you?” He lifts him up, Vincent stumbling forward, his head hitting him square in the sternum. “Damn it, Phantomhive.”

“You know, he’s going to be my brother-in-law someday.” The words sound almost articulate - _almost_  - only the slightest slur to his words. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“You’re drunk, Vincent.” He reaches for the bottle, which the prefect clings to. “No. Give it to me.”

“No~.” Vincent shakes his head. “And I’m not drunk. There’s just two of you right now. Oh God, two Germans. What a lovely thought that is.”

Rolling his eyes, he tries to reach for the bottle again. “Just where the hell did you even get this?”

“Forgive me, for I’m about to sin.” Vincent pulls away from him, a sly smile on his face, as he brings the bottle back up to his lips to take another long drink.

Diedrich balks at him. “You aren’t serious, are you??”

“Die, we’ve had sex in a church. Why does this bother you?” Vincent grins, then takes another large gulp of wine. “Never mind what I did to that precious Rosary of-”

“Stop.” He groans, successfully grabbing the bottle from his hands. “Just why did you steal the sacramental wine?”

Vincent knocks his head back against his chest, making Diedrich grunt. “I’m not very happy right now, Die.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I got drunk because I’m not happy.” Hazel eyes look up at him. The only thing that gives away the prefect’s inebriation is the smell of his breath. “Do you want to know why I’m not happy, German?”

“I can think of a million reasons why you wouldn’t be happy.” And it’s the truth. Every little thing sets off Vincent, so it could be a myriad of things. “What is it this time?”

A letter is thrust into his face. “From my dear mother. She wants me to begin courting ladies after I graduate. Says that it’s the proper thing for a young Earl to be doing.”

His stomach drops at the mention of matrimony, and he isn’t sure why. WIthout thinking, he puts the bottle up to his own lips, and takes a long drink, the bitterness of the red wine mixing with the bitterness of having to imagine his lover married to a woman. That thought makes him drink more, then yanks the bottle away with an exasperated sigh. He hands the bottle back to Vincent without a word, who takes another long drink, then hands it back to him. It’s shitty wine, which is why it’s used for communion purposes, but it seems to be doing the job just fine, as it takes away the dull ache that Diedrich can feel growing inside of his chest, as he reads the words of Vincent’s mother.

“I blame your fag,” Vincent mumbles, a soft hiccup sounding. “It’s his bloody fault I’m in this mess now.”

“Midford? Diedrich finishes the wine, and places his hands on the bannister of the gazebo. “H-How is this his fault?”

“I _told_  you, he’s been trying to court my sister.” The prefect groans, when he holds the bottle up to his lips and doesn’t get any liquid. “What the hell, Die? You couldn’t tell me you finished it?”

“You of all people should know that you’re supposed to get married,” Diedrich grips the bannister a little bit more firmly. “Why is this even a thing?”

“Why are you mad?” A hand touches his shoulder, which he flinches away from. “You’re not the one that’s going to be forced into something you don’t want.”

Turning towards him, Diedrich stares down into his eyes. “Always thinking about yourself first, Mole. Is that it? Only care about what happens to you?” He wraps his arm around his lover’s waist, not caring if anyone sees them. It’s almost curfew, but for two prefects, that means nothing. “Don’t you give a damn about what I think?”

“What do you think, Diedrich?” Vincent tilts his head, his tongue licking his bottom lip, which makes Diedrich moan low. “Do you want to go with me to meet prospective suitors?”

He yanks Vincent against his body, not ashamed of the growing hardness in his pants, which he thrusts forward so that his lover can feel it too. “I’d rather be the only one that gets to have you.”

“Mmm…. That’s what I want as well.” Lips hover over his. “Take me, Die. Right here. Show me that there’s only one person I need.”

Powerless to say no to his fellow prefect, Diedrich seals the deal by closing the gap between their mouths, and kisses him deeply. He pushes him against one of the posts, kissing him hard, as he reaches down to lift up Vincent’s leg. Following his lead, the distraught prefect wraps his leg around Diedrich’s waist, allowing their cocks to come into contact with one another. He moans low in his throat, the touch barely enough to slake his thirst to have all of him. Breaking off the kiss, he quickly turns Vincent around, so that he’s facing the post, as he pulls Vincent’s pants down just far enough to expose his ass. Pulling his small vial of oil from his pants pocket, he pours some onto his fingers, and begins to tease Vincent’s entrance with them, prepping him with haste.

“J-Just stick it in me,” Vincent moans, rolling his hips backwards.

He pulls his own girth out of his pants, pouring some more oil onto his hand, and transferring it to his cock. There are way too many reasons why he shouldn’t be doing this; his lover is drunk, _he’s_  drunk, he has to study, they’re _outside_ , it’s past curfew. All the reasons keep piling up into his head, but he doesn’t hesitate as he pushes his prick into Vincent’s body, a low guttural moan leaving his throat, as Vincent’s body pulls him into his tight heat. One hand rests on Vincent’s hip, the other rests just above where Vincent’s hand grasps the post. He feels Vincent anchor himself onto his wrist, as he begins to thrust hard into his body, knowing that his lover prefers the manhandling.

Sliding the hand that’s on Vincent’s waist down, he grabs onto Vincent’s prick, and begins to stroke him in time with his harsh thrusts. The sounds of swans on the river make their noises become muffled, as neither wanted to be attacked by the birds, nor wanted to draw any unnecessary attention their way. Diedrich moans low into Vincent’s ear, as he drives himself harder into his body.

“You’ll always be mine, Vincent,” he murmurs into his ear. “We’ll burn in Hell together…”

“Y-Yes!” Vincent tosses his head back, as his body seizes around Diedrich’s cock, his orgasm spurting all over Diedrich’s hand. WIth one final thrust, he succumbs to his own orgasm, as a low moan tears from his throat, his knees almost giving out at the intense pleasure that he feels.

Diedrich gasps, as he pulls himself out of Vincent’s body, and is quick to pull both of their pants back up. “What the hell were we thinking?” He groans, wiping his hand off on his handkerchief. “Someone could have seen us!”

“They’re all in bed, like they should be.” Vincent waves his hand. “It’s fine. Walk me back to my dorm?”

“As if I’d trust you to go there alone.”

They say goodnight to one another, exchanging soft kisses, before Vincent heads into the Sapphire Owl’s dormitory, leaving Diedrich alone. He heads back to his own dormitory, and sees Alexis is patrolling the hallways.

“D-Did everything go okay?” Alexis asks him, as he begins to walk up the stairs to his private dormitory. “I know Phantomhive doesn’t like me very much.”

“Probably because you’re trying to bang his sister.” Diedrich pushes his dormitory door open. “Good night.” He closes it, not wanting to hear what Alexis has to say for himself. He looks over at his textbook and groans, remembering he needs to study still. So much for sleep.

***

“I had the strangest dream last night.” Vincent says, as the two of them sit together at breakfast the following morning. “Would you like to hear it, Die?”

“Like I have any choice in the matter.” He grabs a scone with a sigh.

“I dreamt that we had sex out in the Swan Gazebo.” Diedrich almost chokes on his drink, as he looks at his lover. “Rather strange, don’t you think?”

After recovering, and wiping his mouth with his napkin, Diedrich stares at him. “Are you telling me you don’t remember a thing from last night?” 

“I woke up with the _worst_  headache, so I’m going to assume I had too much to drink.” Vincent shrugs his shoulders, and finishes his breakfast. “Remind me to never do that again, if you don’t mind.”

_He really doesn’t remember_. “And if I do mind, Mole?” He asks, trying to ignore the anger that wants to come out. The frustration that wants to manifest at how they’d shared something last night, something important, and this idiot couldn’t bother to remember any of it!

“I guess I’ll have to figure out a punishment for you~.” Vincent teases him, then stands up. “Come along, German. We’ve got to get to class.”

Throwing his napkin on the table, he grabs his books. “Fine, Mole. You win.”

“I always do~.”

He can’t argue with that, because he knows it’s the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lent everyone! :') 
> 
> Prompt - "I'm not comfortable with this."
> 
>  

* * *

The Tuesday before Ash Wednesday is a time to reflect on what’s to come for the next forty days and nights, as it’s the last day before Lent begins. Diedrich wishes he was doing just that, but instead, he’s stuck at a Shrove Tuesday party, sticking to the wall at his best friend’s estate, where a decadent party is being thrown by the Earl and Countess Phantomhive. It’s a masked ball affair, Diedrich’s domino mask staying on his head by a silk knot tied behind his head. He hasn’t seen the person he’s here to support, which makes him loathe this entire event even more.

Pushing himself off the wall, he heads to the punch bowl, where he pours himself some of the alcoholic drink, no adult stopping him from doing so, as they’re all already quite red in the face. Not that he isn’t already close to the legal age, but it’s still nice that no one pays him any mind. Retreating back to the wall, he looks around the room, and sees his fag begin to make his way over to him. _Scheisse_. Of course he would be here, if he’s trying to court Vincent’s sister. With nowhere to turn, he finds himself stuck with nowhere to go.

“German!” His head snaps to the side, acknowledging the person who has just called out to him. “Over here!” Vincent motions for him to go over to him, which he does without hesitation. They’re on holiday right now. He doesn’t need to speak with Alexis right at this moment.

With purposeful steps, he walks over to where Vincent is, right against the far left wall. “Must you call me by that name, Mole?” He huffs, adjusting the mask on his face. He notices that Vincent has chosen a mask that brings out his hazel eyes. He’s glad that he can still see the small mole on the side of his left eye, as it’s probably his favorite feature of his. “And just where the hell have you been? I’ve been here for at least a half hour.”

“I know~. I was enjoying watching you being miserable.” Vincent loops his arm through his, and starts to walk. “You look really handsome tonight, Diedrich.”

The compliment throws him for a loop, as Vincent _never_ addresses him by his real name, unless they’re behind closed doors. Taking a side glance look at him, Diedrich admires the tuxedo that Vincent is wearing. “You look good too.”

“Did it hurt to say that, German?” And there’s the real Vincent. Breathing a little easier, Diedrich tries to ignore how his body is already responding to Vincent’s casual touch. His hand touches his forearm, as Vincent leads them away from the festivities, which doesn’t bother him at all, as he’s not one to enjoy being in a large crowded area.

Having been here enough times, he knows exactly where Vincent is taking him. As they walk up the grand staircase, they head to the left, and make their way to Vincent’s bedroom. They are far enough away, that he can tell him how he truly feels. “You always look handsome to me, Vincent.”

They stop walking, Vincent looking up into his eyes. “Stop that right now, Die.”

“Stop what?”

“Saying things that make me fall madly in love with you~.”

His cheeks burn, as he breaks off their eye contact, the sound of Vincent’s laughter ringing in his ears. _Bastard_. “Why have we left the party?” Diedrich asks, as he follows Vincent into his bedroom.

“Do you really need to ask me that, Die?” Vincent closes the door, turns the lock, and moves towards him with a look in his eyes that Diedrich knows far too well. “I hope, for your sake, that you’re joking.”

The back of his legs touch Vincent’s bed, the momentum causing him to sit down on the edge, as he looks up at his lover. “And just want do you wish to do, Vincent?”

“Mmm….” His lover plants himself down on his lap, removing his mask, then drapes his arms over his shoulders. “Seeing that tomorrow is Ash Wednesday, I suppose I wanted to have one more shag with you.” Vincent pulls his own mask off, gently shaking his hair, as it falls back down on his forehead.

Diedrich feels his heart stop in his chest. “What? Why does it matter that tomorrow is Ash Wednesday?”

“Well, because I’m giving up sex for Lent.” Vincent states it matter-of-factly. “Why? Isn’t that what you’re giving up?”

He shakes his head at the preposterous idea. "I'm not comfortable with this." It’s something he knows he shouldn’t admit, but the fact that Vincent is proposing no sex of any kind for the next forty days kind of makes him forget that he needs to be careful with his words.

“Are you saying you wish to keep having sex with me?” Vincent asks, scooting himself up higher onto his lap, their clothed cocks coming into contact with one another.

Groaning low, Diedrich nods his head. “Do you honestly think you can go for forty days without any sex?”

“No~.” Vincent slips off of his lap, and pulls his pants off. Diedrich fumbles with his own slacks, taking a few extra seconds to take his own off. He takes the small vial of oil from his pants pocket, and palms it, before tossing his slacks to the other side of the room. “We both know I’m far too into that beautiful cock of yours to deprive myself of it for that long.”

Oil drips onto his girth, as he begins to stroke himself slow. Even though they’ve been on holiday for the past week, he knows that Vincent is more than ready to take him in, the look in his eye clear as day to Diedrich. _He’s ready_. A few more strokes, and he’s fully coated in oil. Vincent resumes his position, sitting back down on his lap. He hovers over the tip of Diedrich’s cock, and slowly lowers himself down onto it, both teens groaning low at the slow penetration.

With the party happening downstairs, they don’t hold back on any of their noises. Vincent screams at him to fuck him _harder_ , which Diedrich is only too happy to do. He bounces him roughly on his lap, and when it’s becoming too much, he moves them so that Vincent’s back is pressed against the mattress, allowing him to piledrive into him _hard_ , just the way they both like it. Taking Vincent in his dormitory is one thing - but to engage in such a lewd act with him in the sanctuary of his own home - it turns Diedrich on far more than he cares to admit. He knows that one day, Vincent will be the head of this household, rather than living in the shadow of his deceased mother, and will no doubt have children of his own running around, doing the same nefarious things that Vincent engages in. There’s nothing quite like the rush he gets whenever they fornicate in here, because he knows that these moments will _always_ be a part of Vincent’s memory, even if there are new people that wander into his life.

“D-Die….” Vincent moans his name, pulling him back into their session. “I’m so close….”

Reaching between their bodies, he starts to jerk Vincent off in the same pattern he moves his hips. “Don’t be shy, Vincent. We’re not at school right now.”

“Nnngh….!” His lover moans loud, tossing his head back, as his chest arches up. He feels Vincent’s inner walls clamp tight around him, as Vincent begins to come. He rolls his hips a few more times, and then slams hard into him, following him over into complete and utter bliss.

As he grows soft, he pulls out of Vincent, and flops down on the bed. Neither bother to move and clean themselves up, both far too spent to care about it. Diedrich grunts softly, as Vincent places his head on his chest, the two snuggling close to one another under his blanket. “Die?”

“What is it, Vincent?” He asks, keeping his eyes closed, as he feels his body is completely drained of any energy.

“I’m glad you’re here tonight.”

He cracks his eye open, and looks down at his lover, whose eyes are closed, a happy smile on his face. “You weren’t serious about giving up sex for Lent, were you?”

“No. But I was thinking….”

“....What.”

“Maybe we should stop having sex in the dorms, and instead have sex everywhere else on campus. Including the church.”

Closing his eyes, Diedrich counts to ten before answering his lover’s suggestion. “No. Absolutely not. Just your dorm.” Even as he says it, he knows that it won’t ever happen. Both of them enjoy the act of sex far too much, and don’t really care where it happens.

Vincent starts to laugh, curling in on himself, as the laughter wracks his body. Once it’s died down, he shakes his head. “Compromise? Have sex in the dorms _and_ outside? Wherever possible?”

“.....Fine.” He knows it will be useless to argue with him. Not that he really wants to, because he’s already more than happy to give Vincent what he wants. “Do we have to go back downstairs to the party?”

“No. We can stay up here all night~.”

Diedrich nods his head, and pulls Vincent to lay on top of him. “Then, how about you stop with your suggestions, and we get back to business, hmm?”

“Mmm…. I love it when you’re like this, German~.” Vincent straddles his waist, and slowly lowers himself back down onto his growing hardness.

Moaning low, he grips onto his lover’s hips, and holds them tight. “I know you do, Mole.” He slams up hard into him, enjoying the look of rapture that comes over his face. “I know you do.”

They get lost in each other for the duration of the party, and then during the after-party. Diedrich makes Vincent come so much, that it makes him pass out from sheer euphoria. _How could either of us survive forty days without this kind of connection?_

Oh, right. They can’t.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You really want this, don’t you? So naughty…”

* * *

Class comes to a halt, as one of the upper classmen walks into the room, handing a letter to the professor. When his name gets announced, Diedrich ignores the looks he can feel his classmates giving him, wondering what on earth could have warranted such a class disruption. He takes the letter from his professor, and heads back to his seat. When he sees the wax seal, his heart stops, and begins to curse internally, wondering what would have possessed the person who had sent the letter to act in such a brash manner.

It’s a crest he’s familiar with. Pushing his finger under the fold, he breaks the seal, satisfaction flowing through him as he watches bits of the crest crumble into nothingness. He pulls the correspondence out, and feels his cheeks begin to grow warm, as he reads what is on the note.

“ _My dearest German - Meet me in this classroom tonight just past curfew. I’ve got a matter I must discuss with you. See you tonight. ~ PS - I hope you’ve be thoroughly embarrassed by my antics. Faithfully yours - V_ ”

He resists the urge to crumple the note, and instead turns his attention back to his professor, who has continued on with his lesson. Why on earth would Vincent want to meet in his classroom, and after hours? As his pen glides across his parchment, he tries not to see his lover’s face in his mind, but it’s almost impossible. The fact that Vincent had to interrupt his day in such a manner, he knows it’s only playing into whatever ridiculous game the prefect of Sapphire Owl has in his own mind. And Diedrich can’t help but fall for it, as he stares blankly at his professor, his mind on things that he knows he has no business entertaining at the current time.

When the bell begins to chime, dismissing them, Diedrich has to keep his books at his waist, his body in a state that it shouldn’t be in, given the fact that he’s supposed to be concentrating on school. _Damn it, Mole_. He wants to be mad at his lover, but really, he can’t find the effort, as he knows he’s playing willingly into Vincent’s wiles. He pushes those thoughts away, finding some semblance of focus as he listens to his next lecture. But as it drones on, he finds himself thinking about the letter, and begins to wonder why he has to wait so late in the day. Vincent no doubt has his reasons, but Diedrich wishes to he could be privy to them now, rather than have to suffer for the duration of the afternoon and evening. But again, that’s no doubt part of the plan, which infuriates Diedrich to no end.

As the clock begins to chime that it’s 10 in the evening, Diedrich slips out of the Green Lion dormitory, and makes his way back towards the campus. He looks around, trying to see if he can see Vincent moving through the shadows, just as he’s doing, but he sees nothing. The campus is quiet - almost too quiet, but Diedrich thinks nothing of it. He heads down the long hallway, and makes his way to the classroom he’d received the note in. Pushing the door open, he stops in his tracks, when he sees what’s waiting for him.

Vincent in sitting at Diedrich’s assigned desk, his feet on the desk, a pleased smile on his face. “Well, well, German. You do obey orders well, don’t you?”

“Did you think I wasn’t going to show up?” He walks over to his desk, lifting up Vincent’s feet off the wood. “Do you mind?”

“No, do you~?” Vincent smirks, as he starts to slump down in the chair. “My, my~. Do you plan on putting my feet down, or are you just going to stand there and hold them?”

Snapping out of his daze, Diedrich drops Vincent’s legs without any decorum, finding a slight thrill at watching the look of shock appear on his lover’s face. “Why are we here, Mole? Is the church busy right now?”

“You assume I’ve asked you here for sex?” His lover teases him, standing up from his chair. He drapes himself over the desk, hazel eyes looking up at him with a glint there that causes Diedrich’s pants to become a little bit more snug.

“Are you telling me that you haven’t?” The more he stares at him, the more he feels his control slipping, especially with the way Vincent keeps pushing his derriere up. “Is the church really the only place that we can have sex? I seem to remember the Swan-”

“Fiiiiine.” Vincent rolls over to be on his back, his head now hanging off the desk, looking up at him. “You’re right. I did ask you here for sex.” His hands reach up towards his hips, Diedrich helpless to stop him. His eyelids fall closed, as he feels Vincent’s nose push against his sac, a low moan leaving his throat as he feels his mouth close around it.

The hands on his hips hold him firmly in place. “Vincent, stop…” He tries to pull away, but the persistent teen gives a tug on his balls, making him moan low. “I-If you want it that bad, at least let me take it out of my pants for you.”

 _That_  gets the prefect to release the grip he has on him, a pleased look on his face. “What are you waiting for then, Die?”

“You really can be quite the pest, can’t you, Mole?” The words hold no malice, as he unzips his trousers, and pulls his cock out. “You’ll want me to feed it to you, I suspect?”

A smirk is now plastered onto the Sapphire Owl’s lips, as he nods his head. “Do you expect me to take it any other way, German~?”

“One day, Vincent…” He keeps his hand on his cock, and pushes it against Vincent’s lips, sliding it into his mouth with a low moan. “ _Shite_ …”

He keeps his hands behind his back, as he pushes himself more into Vincent’s mouth, moaning low as he feels wet heat surround his girth. The way Vincent’s throat works on his cock causes Diedrich to release a low moan, his hands gripping onto Vincent’s, who has forced them from being behind his back. Their palms touch, fingers intertwining, as he starts to roll his hips more, rubbing himself against Vincent’s wet tongue.

Diedrich pulls his hips back, tearing himself away from Vincent’s mouth, who moans in protest at the disappearance of his appendage. “Noo…. What are you doing, Die…?”

“Pull your pants off.” He waits until the clothes are removed, and then moves around the desk, and pushes the chair away, turning Vincent to be on his stomach on the desk. “Are you prepped, Vincent?”

“D-Do I ever come to these little excursions of ours not prepped, Die?” His lover pushes his hips back, as he starts to rub himself against the split between his backside.

“Is there a reason why I carry this small vial in my pocket at all times of the day?” Diedrich reaches into his pocket to pull out said vial, to use on himself. “I know how you’re like.”

“Are you complaining, German?” Vincent starts to grind himself down on him, making it difficult for Diedrich to use the oil in the necessary manner. “Because if you are~”

He grabs onto Vincent’s hip, and forces him to stop moving, which only seems to exacerbate the randy teen more, a loud moan leaving his throat at the rough handling. “You’re going to get us thrown out of the school with these noises of yours.” He grits through his teeth, even though his own libido is spiking at hearing how desperate his lover sounds.

“T-Then hurry up…”

Obeying this simple command, he releases the grip he has on Vincent, and is quick to pour the oil onto his hand, transferring it to his girth. Once he’s fully coated, he places the tip against Vincent’s prepped entrance, and slips into him. Both teens moan, Diedrich watching as Vincent grabs onto the edge of the desk, pushing his hips back with each thrust he gives of his own hips. The noise levels grow, but this time, Diedrich can’t seem to remember to say anything, as he’s the one that’s now making all the racket.

“F-Face it, Die…” Vincent looks over his shoulder, the desire clear as day on his face, mirroring the look that he knows is on his own face. “Y-You enjoy these little escapades of ours as much as I do…”

He doesn’t say anything, and instead begins to drive his cock deeper into Vincent’s body, grabbing onto his hips with a bruising grip. It’s enough, though, as he pounds relentlessly into him. He lifts Vincent up off the desk, and pounds into him faster, using his hand to bring his lover to completion. He feels Vincent’s body tighten around him, and watches as his release begins to coat his hand, some flinging onto his desk, the rest slipping between his fingers. Diedrich releases a low moan, and gives one final thrust, before he finds his own orgasm, mixing his low moans with those of his lover.

It takes a few minutes for them to float back down to earth, Diedrich slipping out of Vincent when he begins to grow soft. He uses his handkerchief to clean Vincent up, who is now draped over the desk once more, a serene look on his face. “Mmm…. Thanks, Die.”

“For what?” He grunts out, pulling his pants back on, and then helps his lover with his own trousers. “For breaking curfew? Again?”

“For loving me.” Vincent stands up, the picture of perfect decorum, a smug smile on his face. “Come along, though. We should get back to our dormitories before they notice their prefects have disappeared.”

Shaking his head, Diedrich follows obediently, as he knows there’s no way he can ever refuse Vincent, no matter how bad he wishes he could.

***

During lecture the following day, he sees some of his lover’s dried essence on the corner of his desk. He uses his nail to scrape it off, a devious smirk curling on his lips. He must remember to tell the Mole about his findings, knowing that Vincent will be _thrilled_  to find out. They may have their differences, but his perverseness is a direct result of this crazy relationship the two of them have. He brushes off the flakes, and resumes paying attention to his professor, his mind wandering between the lecture and what they’d done the night before.

He hates that he’s almost wishing for another round in church, as it would be a lot easier to concentrate on his schoolwork, had they not done what they did at his desk last night.

Almost.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I’d gag you, but I love hearing you scream.”
> 
> Oh, look. It's Sunday. Seven months is too long for an update. Hope this will be worth the wait! Please enjoy! :)

* * *

The school grounds are peacefully quiet, most of the students heading to their respective homes for the long weekend. Diedrich has chosen to remain behind, wanting to get ahead in his studies, as the House tournament looms close on the horizon. It’s been a very productive Saturday, with two more full days to go before the ‘holiday’ is over, and as a reward to himself, he decides to enjoy the nice weather that London is enjoying by reading a book on the grass. But not just any patch of lawn - no, he decides to see just what it is that the stupid Mole likes so much about the patch of grass in front of the school, where only the four prefects may tread.

Tucking his blazer underneath his head, he holds his book above his head and begins reading, finding that the ground _is_  a little bit softer here than elsewhere on campus. Due to only the faculty and four prefects that traverse it, opposed to the rest of the student body trapezing over all other areas, it’s difficult to say why this patch of grass is nicer. Turning another page, Diedrich stops thinking about it and settles in to get swept away by the acts of Sydney Carton, who reminds him of a certain annoying friend.

“Do my eyes betray me?” Diedrich’s stomach plummets as he hears the voice of the person who he’d just been thinking about. “Well, well. When the cats are away, the mice will play. Or maybe canines would be a better term. What do you think, German?”

He hears Vincent Phantomhive sit next to him, the book he’s holding now resting on his face. “You are supposed to be at home.” His voice is muffled by the pages.

“And you aren’t supposed to be lounging on the lawn like this.” The book is removed, a pair of hazel eyes now in his vision - his own eyes glancing at the mole next to Vincent’s left eye. “Do you break all the rules when I’m gone, German?”

Grunting, he sits up and looks over at him. “I do nothing of the sort. Why are you back on campus already?”

“Upset that I’m back?” Vincent asks, tilting his head with a devious smirk on his lips. It’s a look that Diedrich is familiar with, and begins to feel his face growing warm. “And here I thought you’d be excited to see me, German. I bet it’s been positively boring without me around to bother you.”

“Boring? No.” Diedrich grabs his blazer, and stands up. “Give me my book.” He holds his hand out. “I’ll go find somewhere else to read in peace.”

The prefect for Sapphire Owl shakes his head, and holds the book behind his back. “No. I won’t let you leave me alone. Not when I came back here to spend time with you.”

“You were a fool to do such a thing, Mole.” A strong gust of wind brings the temperature down, Diedrich putting his blazer back on to take away the chill. He meets his best friend’s eyes, the chill disappearing with the heat he sees in Vincent’s eyes, the look in them one he knows he has no business to say no to. _Damn it_. “Fine.”

Vincent jumps up, and tosses his book at him. “Come on, I’m sure we can go raid the kitchens before dinner is served. They do feed you guys when it’s a holiday weekend, don’t they?”

“Sometimes.” He clutches the book to his chest, ducking his head down as the two of them head towards the dining hall. “I will go off campus to grab something from the nearby pub.”

“And a pint too?” His fellow prefect digs his elbow into his side.

Diedrich shakes his head. “You know that’s not allowed.”

“So? I’ve got an assortment of liquor in my bedroom.” They walks into the kitchen, and see no one preparing food for the evening. “Shall we steal some bread and meat, and just make a night of it back in my dormitory?”

He knows if he says no, that he’ll just be goaded by the prefect to hear it his way. He doesn’t acknowledge the question, and instead just reaches for a large loaf of bread, trying not to frown when he hears the victorious cheer come from Vincent. He grabs some fresh fruit from the walk-in pantry, and hears Vincent rummaging around the cured meats. With their spoils, they head back to the Sapphire Owl’s dormitory.

The food they’ve taken is more than enough, and soon both prefects are sitting back, both resting more comfortably with their ties undone, and shirts unbuttoned. Diedrich sees his best friend hold up the log of salami they’ve been eating, and he’s quick to shake his head. “No. I’m full.”

“Awwww.” Vincent picks up the bottle of red wine they’d been drinking. He picks up his almost empty glass, and holds it up. “But not too full for more wine. Excellent, Die.”

“You want me drunk.” He swallows a sip, the buzz of the alcohol helping him to relax.

“I can’t deny that.”

“I wish you would.” Diedrich takes another sip, and leans back against the sofa, legs stretched out in front of him. “You can be such a pain. I really was looking forward to a weekend alone.”

Fingers start to scratch his scalp, an unexpected moan leaving his throat at the touch. “Now, Die - don’t be like that. You know you’re having a better time now that I’m here.”

“Why did you come back?” Blunt nails start to scratch along the nape of his neck, before they move back up to his scalp. “You never said why.”

“Because my sister was annoying me, and I just wanted to be away from her.” The tone of his voice changes, surprising Diedrich. “I did miss you, and since I knew you’d still be here, I decided to escape.”

He rolls his eyes, but his hand pulls Vincent down towards his level to peck a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m….I’m glad you’re here, Vincent. It has been boring without you around.”

“This is why I must feed you more alcohol.” The smile on the prefect’s face makes Diedrich’s heart lurch, another kiss touching his lips, the taste of wine on both of their lips. “Let’s go make ourselves more comfortable…?”

It’s the tone of his voice that gets Diedrich to obey without question. It’s what always pulls him in, the temptation too great to resist. Vincent - who makes him question his moral ambiguity, putting him into situations that should make him upset but they rile him up into a sexual frenzy. Vincent knows what makes him tick, and how to push all the buttons to get him to follow him without any qualms. Like now - as he struggles to get out of his pants, shirt already discarded and on the floor. He’s not that drunk, but the liquor that courses through his veins helps him to make these decisions quicker than other times.

Laying on his back with his legs spread, hips lifted up off the bed, he sees Vincent kneel down between them with the small vial of lube, and his school tie. Diedrich groans low, mouth dropping down to have the makeshift gag be put into his mouth. A cruel smirk appears on Vincent’s lips, causing him to visibly shudder as the look in Vincent’s hazel eyes go straight to his cock.

Vincent guides him to put his arms above his head, looping the school tie over his crossed wrists. “I’d gag you, but I love hearing you scream.” The wicked glint in Vincent’s eyes remains, as he finishes tying his makeshift restraint. “Pull.”

“It’s tight.” He moans, attempting to pull against the restraint, failing to move. “What are you waiting for, Mole? For me to beg?”

His lover pushes down on his hips, dripping oil onto his fully erect cock, Vincent staring at his appendage with a look of hunger in his eyes. “Begging suits you quite nicely, Die. But not tonight. No, tonight - you’re going to be my tool; my instrument to play with.”

“Of _course_  I am.” The touch of VIncent’s hand on his girth, sliding up and down to coat him with the oil causes his toes to curl at the foot of the bed. “Taking my hands away from me - you cruel man.”

“You have _no_  idea what I’m capable of, German.” Two fingers flick at his nipple, making him groan at the rough treatment. His body responds in the right way, cock growing thicker with arousal as he feels Vincent start to rub himself over the tip. “Would you like to see this evening? See a side of me that I wasn’t going to show you until we’ve graduated from this hell hole?”

He has no idea what the prefect is prattling on about, the tip of his cock pushing into the tight heat of his body. All he can concentrate on is the way Vincent’s body fits around his cock like the perfect glove, keeping him nice and warm. “S-Shut up….”

“Is that how it’s to be?” Vincent tosses his head back with a jovial laugh, which is quick to turn into a moan as he sinks down onto Diedrich’s cock, the quick penetration taking his own breath away. “God, your cock is so nice, Die…”

Moaning low, he tries to reach for his lover’s hips, when he’s reminded of his restraint, the actual need to touch him making him whine low. “You bastard.”

“Now, now. It’s not...fair...mmm…” Vincent’s nails dig into his chest, as he rolls his hips, forcing more of Diedrich’s cock to penetrate him. “To bring my family….into this.” Fingernails score his skin, red lines blossoming as they’re dragged down towards his rib cage. Diedrich moans, thrusting his hips up in retaliation, pain more Vincent’s forte, but this - this sort of pain feels good. And he’s loathe to admit it. “You know I wasn’t born...out of wedlock…”

Both hands curl into fists, as he tosses his head from side to side. “Arschloch.”

“Now you’re just being mean.” Laughter bubbles up out of the prefect’s throat, as Vincent drags his nails back up towards his sternum, more red marks appearing on his skin. “I think you like this.”

“No.” Diedrich moans, Vincent using both of his hands to twist his nipples as he grinds himself down onto Diedrich’s cock more. “I don’t…”

Weight hits his chest, as his lover leans over him, pressing their chests together as Vincent keeps humping Diedrich’s girth. “You’re a terrible liar, Die. Now, tell me the truth, or I’ll punish you.”

“I….” He shakes his head, and then lifts his arms up, dropping his bound hands to be at the base of Vincent’s neck. He uses what pressure he can and starts to buck his hips hard, knowing that the teen can take it, and in fact, knows that he _loves_  to be fucked like this. “Give me my hands, Vincent.”

“Say my name again…” His lover moans, teeth now dragging against Diedrich’s neck, wet kisses being left all over. “Say it again, and _mean_  it, Diedrich.”

Moaning low, he thrusts harder, the wild moans his lover makes fueling him to move at a frantic pace. “Untie me now…. _Vincent_.”

The speed at which the Sapphire Owl prefect moves makes him think he’s almost inhuman. The tie is yanked off of his wrists. He stares up at him, their eyes locking as they both stop moving. All it takes is a split second, now he’s moving faster than any human should, rolling them so that Vincent is on his back, allowing him to control the rhythm.

“Nnngh….yes!” Vincent moans loud, the sound ringing in his ear, nails finding their home on Diedrich’s back, as they’re raked down from his shoulder to the middle of his back. He groans against his neck, thrusting harder into him.

It’s quick and fast, his lover is screaming his name as he feels the warmth of Vincent’s release splash between their chests. He pushes himself in as deep as he can, coming just as hard. And because once is never enough for either of them now, he keeps rolling his hips, his cock becoming hard as they both cling to each other. This round is less chaotic and mean, and more soft and sweet, the perfect balance to the insanity of their relationship. Whatever _it_  entails.

They lay in bed, Vincent returning to playing with his hair as they come down from their second high together. “Did you miss me, though?” Vincent asks out of the blue, a smirk tugging on his lips as he looks up at him. “Well? Did you?”

“Guess you’ll never know.” He closes his eyes, and groans when he feels Vincent grab onto his hair, giving it a yank. “That won’t work, Mole.”

“Damn it, German. Just tell me you missed me.”

He shakes his head, chuckling at how frustrated his lover sounds. When they’re going to sleep, he casually whispers into his ear, “I missed you a lot.” He hears a satisfied hum leave his lover’s throat, and soon finds himself in Vincent’s arms, their mouths coming together with another rough kiss, leading to another rough round of sex before the two of them pass out, completely satiated.

***

“Phantomhive, why are you walking like that?” Diedrich almost bursts out laughing when he hears his fag ask.

“Fell off the horse.” Vincent mumbles, his cheeks red.

Diedrich can’t help but laugh more. “You should try to be more careful, Mole. Horses can be vicious creatures if not tamed properly.”

“Don’t I know it.” The two share a smirk.

After their weekend of rough sex, of _course_  Vincent would be sore. But he knows the teen loves it, and will wait for his retaliation, as he knows it won’t be long before he’s put into the same position.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. It's Sunday. Time for an update!
> 
> Prompt - "Don’t ruin the sofa.” “I’ll just have to come inside you then.”

 

* * *

All students are required to head home for the weekend, and with Diedrich’s family living nine hundred kilometers away, it leaves him with limited options. The four prefects and their fags are hanging out at the Swan Gazebo, discussing what their plans are when the subject comes up for where he’ll be staying.

“You can come stay with me!” Alexis offers, nodding his head. “My family won’t mind. We have plenty of room at our estate.”

“If the German is going to be staying with anyone, it will be me, Midford.” Vincent pipes up from the couch. “If he wants to, that is.”

Knowing that it was always going to wind up with him going to stay at Vincent’s home, as that’s where he would normally go, he didn’t want to just assume that was how it was going to be this time around. “Fine, Mole. As long as I don’t have to see you too much, then I suppose that will be the best course of action.” He turns to look at his fag. “I appreciate the offer, though, Midford.”

“It’s no problem.” Alexis shakes his head, then resumes his conversation with the other house fags.

He walks over to where Vincent is lounging, and kneels down to speak near his ear. “I didn’t want to assume that I was going to be heading home with you. Forgive me for bringing it up amongst our fellow prefects.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just punish you later.” A wicked gleam appears in Vincent’s eyes, Diedrich standing up before his hormones get the best of him. He turns and heads back over to where he’d been standing when he hears his lover call out to him. “Oh, and German?” He turns around to look back at him. “Don’t think I’ll be going easy on you.”

“I would never dream of such a thing from you, Herr Phantomhive.” He narrows his eyes when he hears him laugh, knowing that whatever deprivation his lover will come up he won’t be able to prepare himself for it. Vincent is wiley like that; one second he thinks he’ll go one way, when in the next he does a one eighty surprising him. He’s given up on trying to figure out the way his mind works after becoming intimate with him - it does him no good.

***

Friday afternoon, Diedrich finds himself in a carriage with the Blue Owl prefect, but instead of them heading towards the country, it seems they are heading towards the docks. “Mole, has your driver forgotten where you live?” He asks, as they traverse over cobblestone, the ride better than most carriages he’s been in. He knew Vincent’s family were well off, but it still surprises him when he gets to experience this kind of luxury.

“We need to make a stop first before heading to my home.” Vincent looks out the window, a pensive look on his face. “It shouldn’t take very long. You may sit in the carriage, if it pleases you.”

“How long will this extra trip take?” Diedrich sits back on the seat, a little perturbed by the mood shift of his lover. This isn’t how he anticipated this weekend to begin. “Ten minutes? An hour?”

A laugh escapes his companion’s mouth, but the teen still doesn’t look over at him. “I’m sure he wishes it would be an hour, hour plus.” Vincent shifts his elbow on his knee, continuing to keep his eyes following their path along the streets of London. “Twenty minutes, tops.”

“Very well.” He grunts out, trying not to show his annoyance at his friend’s ambivalence. Why he couldn’t take care of this another time is something that rests on the tip of his tongue, but never leaves his mouth. He chooses to stay quiet, closing his eyes as he leans his head back against the wall of the carriage, hoping that this will really only take that amount of time.

The carriage rolls to a stop a little while later, the smell of the docks prevalent as Vincent opens the carriage door. “I’ll be back as quick as I can, Die.” Hearing him be referred to his private name helps assuage the minute fear that had been crawling in his head. Vincent reaches out to hold onto his hand, the minimal touch giving more relief to him.

He watches him head into the plain looking building, the sign above the shop helping to explain why there is are items of the macabre nature sitting on either side of the entrance into the shop. ‘Undertaker’ the sign reads, Diedrich curious as to what sort of business Vincent could have at such a business as this. Did someone in his family die? Why hadn’t he been informed by his lover, if that were the case? Or is this something else? Is this a part of Vincent that he doesn’t know about? Has he become close enough to the man who he pretends is his enemy to save face for how he truly feels about the teen?

Diedrich stews in his thoughts for longer than twenty minutes. Upset that Vincent is taking longer than he said he would, he knocks on the roof the carriage, the driver hopping down to help let him out. He strides forward, and puts his hand on the handle of the door, expecting the door to give when he puts his hand on it. What he doesn’t expect is for it to open up for him, the person he’s been waiting for making his way out, a pleasant smile on his face, which is quick to turn to shock when he sees him standing in his way.

“Die? What are you doing?” Vincent asks. As the door starts to close, he hears someone laughing hysterically, a look coming over his companion’s face at the sound. “I told you I was going to be twenty minutes.”

“It’s been close to fifty.” He mutters, the teen laughing, his mood drastically different than it had been when they had made their way over here. He follows Vincent back to the carriage, the two getting settled on the seats. Vincent knocks on the roof, and they head away from the docks, his friend not saying anything in response to his comment, the smile staying on his face.

When they get out of the city, Vincent turns his attention towards him. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. My aunt informed me by telegram that I had to go there to retrieve something for her.”

“And did you?” He asks, happy that the silence has been broken.

“I did.” A hint of a smile returns to his face. “I”m sorry, Die. Please don’t ask me what it was for, because I can’t tell you. Not yet, at least.”

He’s used to his lover’s riddles, and doesn’t take the bite. “If you say so, Mole.”

The rest of the trip out to the country is quiet, but unlike the silence before, this feels a bit better. It isn’t the perfect start to this forced holiday weekend, but it will have to do. Their carriage pulls up to the Phantomhive estate, Diedrich happy that they’ve arrived. He gets out of the carriage first, then follows his fellow prefect into the house. He’s been here plenty of times before, Vincent’s aunt calling him family, but he still keeps to his upbringing, and acts as a polite guest.

“I’m going to go speak with my aunt for a bit. You’ll stay in the room you stayed in before, if that’s okay with you?” Vincent asks, as they walk over to the grand staircase, heading up together. “I won’t be long.”

“Twenty minutes?” He quips, giving his lover a look, who shoots him a smirk as they start to head opposite directions.

“I’ll be there soon, Die.”

There is no doubt in his mind that Vincent will be there soon, but the question remains, how soon will that be? And who had he gone to see that couldn’t wait until another time when he wasn’t with him? On one hand, he is pleased with their relationship - or whatever this mess they’re sharing together. On the other, he wants to know what Vincent had been doing inside of a mortuary - what sort of business does he have in an establishment like that, if no one in his family has moved on to their next great adventure?

He sees his things are already in his bedroom for the weekend, his hand going to the green tie around his throat. He pulls it undone, and lays it on top of his suitcase, knowing that if he needs his clothes laundered before they return on Tuesday, it’s best to keep them out and available for one of the maids to collect. He unbuttons two buttons, his mind still wandering back to the way Vincent had seemed after leaving the establishment. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear the knock on his door, nor does he hear his door open.

“Die? Hello, Die? German, are you listening to me?” He hears someone snap their fingers, his head turning to see Vincent standing inside of his bedroom, the door closed. Unsure of when that happened, he sees his fellow prefect with a large smirk on his face. “So, I’ve trained you so well that you respond to German, but not your name?”

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Setting his jacket down, he looks over at him. “Has it been twenty minutes already?”

“More like ten. My aunt wasn’t interested in talking for long. Said we will talk later. Whatever that means.” Vincent takes a seat on the couch directly across from the foot of the bed. “What are you doing? Unpacking already?”

“What else do I have to do?” Diedrich sees Vincent pat the couch, and without thinking about it, he follows his command. Taking a seat next to him on the couch, he doesn’t startle when Vincent gets up and sits himself directly onto his lap, hazel eyes carrying a hint of mystery in them as his lover gets more comfortable. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Vincent leans forward, and rests his forehead against his. “You’re upset with me right now, aren’t you?”

“Can you blame me?” He doesn’t deny the claim, his hands finding their way to his lover’s slender hips. “You tell me I’m coming home with you, you take me into the city to a place I don’t even know, and leave me guessing as to when you’ll be back.”

“When you put it like that, yes - I can see why you might be upset with me.” Vincent keeps his voice soft, his hips moving a little, Diedrich hyper aware of how he moves up further onto his thighs. “I’m sorry - I can’t tell you who he is, or why I had to go there.”

“Your attitude changed afterwards.” He feels his stomach grow heavy, but he knows it would be better to discuss this now than later. “Why? Who is he to you? Did someone die?” Given where he’d been taken to, he could only assume that someone might have passed on. It’s the only thing that would make sense.

His lover shakes his head, soft kisses beginning to touch his face as Vincent tries to butter him up. “A family friend. Something you don’t have to worry about right now, okay? Don’t ask about him. When the time is right, then you’ll know.”

“Why are you talking in riddles again?” HIs hands go to Vincent’s pants, the desire to be inside of him becoming a real hindrance. “You know I hate it when you talk like this.”

“And I hate it when you can’t just trust me.” Vincent’s hands are working on his pants in the same fashion, the two of them getting them off of each other’s bodies fairly quick. “Are you upset at me because I didn’t tell you where we were going? Or are you upset because you’re jealous?”

He pulls the small vial of oil out from his school slacks, and is quick to coat his fingers with the substance, pushing them against Vincent’s entrance. “What reason would I have to be jealous?” He asks, getting his lover prepped in a sloppy manner. “I’ve no reason to be jealous of anyone. Or is this my punishment for before?”

“H-Hah…” His lover reaches back, and pulls his fingers away. Oil starts to drip onto his cock, Diedrich moaning low as Vincent uses his hand to get him ready. “Is that what you think, German? That I took you there to punish you?”

“I don’t know with you.” He groans, the tip of his cock now pushing against his loosened entrance. “Everything with you is a game.”

Hazel eyes stare into his own, Vincent lowering himself down onto his thickness. “Not when it comes to Undertaker. He’s no one you have to be worried about. You have my heart, Die.”

“Now I know you’re talking in riddles.” He groans, eyelids falling closed as he feels the familiar warmth of Vincent’s body surrounding his cock. “Just be honest….was that punishment?”

“Never…” His lover moans, their chests coming together, both of them having unbuttoned each other’s shirts to have more skin on skin contact. “God, I love….”

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Diedrich asks, one hand going to the back of Vincent’s head, as he pushes his hips up, thrusting more of his cock into his lover’s body. “Tell me you’re mine, Vincent...Tell me I’m the only one…” He doesn’t know what’s possessing him to act like a jealous lover, but the more he begs, the more desperate Vincent’s moans become. “You’re mine…”

“I’m….I’m y-yours…” Vincent moans louder, his head lolling back and forth with every thrust of his hips. “God, I’m yours...Y-You’re mine…”

“Forever…?” He groans low, head lowering to be against the base of Vincent’s neck.

“T-Til death…”

He shifts them so that Vincent is now on his back on the couch, allowing him to give his lover the proper attention he deserves. His hand goes to Vincent’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, watching the way his face changes with every downward motion of his hand. He groans low, pumping his hips faster as he starts to get closer to an orgasm.

“D-Don’t ruin…the….sofa…” His lover moans, as he starts to drill into him, striking him right where it counts. “God, Die….d-don’t….d-don’t…”

“I’ll just have to come inside of you then…” He groans low near his ear.

“F-Fill me up...Make me full…” Vincent begs him, the wanton moans becoming more insistent with each rough thrust of Diedrich’s hips.

Warmth begins to spread over his fist, as he feels his lover reach his apex, his own soon following. He slams hard into him, hips stuttering a few times as his orgasm takes over his body. Heeding his lover’s request, no stains grace the sofa, using his quick reflexes to pull them both up before any mess can be made on the furniture. He slips out of Vincent, but keeps him in his arms as they traverse the short distance to his bed for the weekend.

“Tell me you’re staying in here with me all weekend,” Diedrich keeps him in his arms, as they get settled under the covers. “I don’t want to leave this room unless it’s for food.”

“Mmm…” Vincent laughs, nodding his head. “I still have to punish you. Maybe you should have gone to stay with Midford.”

“God, no.” Diedrich shakes his head, aghast that Vincent would even suggest that. “I’d rather have just slept in the park.”

“How German of you.”

“Funny, Mole.”

“I thought so.”

Diedrich holds his tongue on asking more about the man that Vincent had called the Undertaker, knowing that when his lover is ready to talk to him, he will try and be ready himself. If it’s not his time to learn about that part of his life, then so be it. Vincent said he would tell him, eventually. He will have to trust that. They fall into a comfortable silence, but their hormones soon get the best of them. Their nakedness gives them the opportunity to enjoy more sins together.


End file.
